SHOW BY THE POWER METAL
by animextreme
Summary: Un grupo muy conocido de Power Metal viajará junto con nuestra protagonista al mundo de la música, ¿Harán alguna diferencia en la línea de tiempo original nuestros músicos del Power Metal?
1. Capítulo 01 - La Ciudad de la música

Capítulo 01: El viaje a la Ciudad de la música, la esperanza reside en el dios del Power Metal.

En una escuela, una chica se encontraba ansiosa por querer entrar a su anhelado club de música

-Soy Cyan Hijirikawa, de la clase 3 de primer año. Quisiera unirme al club. Encantada de conocerles. ¡Aquí va!-decía ella mentalmente.

Pero su nerviosismo terminó por vencerla, por lo que al final no pudo tocar dicha puerta.

-Me había prometido que iría hoy... Pero... ¿No pensará n que soy rara siq uiero unirme a mediados del semestre? Debí hacerlo ni bien empezó la escuela... ¡no, Cyan, debes reunir todo tu coraje y hacerlo ahora!-decía Cyan decidida, mientras se imaginaba que cantaba con el susodicho club de música, pero no se había dado cuenta que varios alunmos se le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF!

Cuando Cyan se había dado cuenta, se le puso la cara toda roja de la vergüenza, mientras se le movían un poco los lentes.

Mientras, en la casa, o más bien departamento de Cyan.

-Por eso, salgamos de aquí, enamorémonos... La pasión de nuestra juventud es indetenible... Quiero tener un sueño por siempre, por eso volaré y lucharé con toda mi fuerza...-decía Cyan, mientras tocaba su guitarra, para después dejarla a un lado y acostarse en su cama.

-¡Tengo que aplicar al club cuanto antes! Cuanto más espere, más difícil será que me acepten... Y creo qye encima tienen un campamento de entrenamiento durante las vacaciones de la Golde Week. ¡Tengo que unirme al club antes de eso sí o sí! Para empezar, mayormente soy tímida... ¡Tengo que hacerlo mañana!-decía Cyan.

-¡Pero, por ahora, jugaré elgo para animarme!-decía Cyan, mientras seguramente empezaba ajugar alguno de sus juegos que tenía en su celular.

-¡Sí! ¡Yupi! ¡Genial, lo logré! ¡Obtuve un puntaje alto! ¿Ah? ¿La Strawberry Heart? ¿Qué linda!-decía Cyan, pero algo ocurría a sus celular, ya que pareciera que tuviera alguna clase de interferencia o desperfecto de fábrica.

-¿E-Eh?-decía Cyan, hasta que se apagó su celular-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?-decía Cyan.

Entonces de repente aparece en su celular el logo de una productora musical: Unicorn Virtual .

¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba Cyan confundida, entonces aparece una siluata en forma de sombra en el celular de Cyan, el cuál tira por el miedo, el cuál empieza a brillar la pantalla del mismo.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?-se preguntaba Cyan a terrada.

Entonces es cuando en el departamento de Cyan se va la luz y la pantalla del celular empieza a brillar intensamente.

La sombra que estaba en el celular, de alguna forma abre una especie de portal a otra dimensión, llevándose a Cyan consigo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-gritaba preguntando Cyan.

Mientras que en otro lugar, Tokio, Japón.

Uno de los grupos más populares de Power Metal conocido como Dragonforce, se encontraba ensayando para su siguiente Gira.

-Chicos, ya casi terminamos todas las canciones pra nuestro siguiente Album, debemos seguir practicando para nuestra audiencia-decía Dave a sus compañeros, el vocalista, ex-guitarrista y líder de DragonHeart.

-Cierto, oye, ¿Qué haces, Yagami?-preguntaba Kyo curioso, antes tocaba el bajo, por curiosidad, y ahora toca la guitarra.

-No es de tu incumbencia Kusanagi-decía Iori, el bajista, ya que antes tocaba la guitarra sólo por curiosidad, como siempre con su gran sentido del humor.

-Vaya, se siguen llevanco tan bien como siempre decía Tamao Suzumi, baterista de la banda.

-Siempre son así, no les des tanta importancia, Tamao-decía Nagisa Aoi, la tecladista de la banda.

-Kotori-nee-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Dave a su hermana menor.

-Sólo estoy jugando con una de esos juegos populares, mira, obtuve una puntuación muy alta-decía Kotori McDougal, hermana menor de Dave, juagando en su celular marca Samsung.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te atrae de ese juego?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Bueno, es uno de lso más populares, además es uno de mis favoritas, ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿La Stormfire Red? ¡Qué increíble guitarra! Onii-chan, quiseira una guitarras de estas para la próxima Gira-decía Kotoro con ojos soñadores.

-Sí tú ándale, como si tuvieramos el suficiente dinero para darnos esos lujos-decía Dave sarcástcamente.

Entonces, el celular de Kotori tiene una interferencia y se apaga-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esto? Rayos, debe ser desperfecto de fábrica, sabía que no tenía que haber comprado de la compañía Telcel-decía Kotori sarcásticamente, pero después el celular se enciende y aparece el logo de Unicorn Virtual , después el celular se apaga, dando una sensación de WTF!

Después aparece una sombra, haciendo que Kotori tirara el celular por meido, en eso la luz se va y del celular empieza a brillar la pantalla muy intensamente, entonces todos son transportados por medio de un portal interdimensional a un lugar aparentemente desconocido.

En un lugar desconocido, Cyan había llegado a un lugar desconocido, y al parecer se acerca a un edificio con una esfera encima, pero una luz rosa se interpuso en su camino, pero en el cielo habian 6 luces más que se desviaron de su dirección y se dirigieron a la misma dirección que la primera, haciendo que sus formas fueran muy diferentes a las que recordaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me paso?-se preguntaba Cyan, la cuál estaba en una forma de gatita kawaii, con un vestido estilo lolita gotica.

-¿A quién le preguntas? Nosotros estamos en las mismas, oye Kotori-nee-chan, guau, ¿De verdad eres esa gatita roja?-se preguntaba Dave impactado, a que su hermana Kotori se había convertido en una gatita de color negro, aunque seguía siendo pelirroja.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, onii-chan? ¿Eres un perro-mini-doberman?-se preguntaba Korori impactada, al ver a su onii-cah como un perrito kawaii, pero con mirada seria.

-¿Mírate, Kusanagi? ¿Un Zorro? ¿Es en serio? se preguntaba Iori sarcásticamente, ya que había visto que Kyo Kusanagi se había transformado en un zorrito Kawaii con pelo naranja.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Yagami? ¿Un dinosaurio? ¿Es en serio? Esto no me lo esperaba-decía Kyo con la cara WTF más increíble que pueda hacer uno en toda su vida.

-Mira, Nagisa-chan, te convertiste en una linda conejita negrita marrón, ¡Qué adorable!-decía Tamao, maravillada de la nueva apariencia de Nagisa Aoi, una conejita kawaii color marrón.

-Pero, Tamao-cha, ¿Ahora eres una tigresa blanca?-decía Nagisa Aoi confundida, al ver que Tamao era ahora una tigresa kawaii color blanco, rayas negras, con una elegancia dinga de una baterista profesional.

-Ustedes no parecen muy asombrados-decía Cyan a sus acompañantes, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ya nos han pasado cosas tan sorprendentes como estas, no es nada del otro mundo-decía Dave como si nada.

Mientras el vocalista gatito rubio cantaba increíblemente.

-No canta nada mal-decía Dave inteersado.

-Onii-chan, tal parece que estamos a un lugar en el cuál la música es el tema principal-decía Kotori McDougal maravillada de la ciudad en la que estaba.

-Maravilloso... Pero, esto debe ser un sueño, ¿Verdad? Pero... ¡Por alguna razón, estoy muy emocionada! ¡Yo también quisiera hacer un concierto tan maravilloso pronto!-decía Cyan mentalmente excitada por la música que escuchaba.

-Se ve que esta chica le gusta la música-decía Kyo, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Kai, Riku, vamos! ¡Con las brillantes estrellas de los gemelos, mi presencia estelar brillante y los corazones apasionados de nuestros fans, crearemos un arcoiris infinito a lo largo de la galaxia!-decía el gatito rubio.

-¡Sí, Shuzo!-decía el baterista de la banda, un neko peliazul.

-¡Vale!-decía el guitarrista, un neko azul también.

Entonces ocurre algo que nadie hubiera pensado, el cielo se empieza adesquebrajar y los músicos que estaban presentes, son transportados a otro lugar.

-¿En dónde estamos?-se preguntaba el gatito rubio.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto-decía Dave el cuál no entendía quién fue el que lo trajo aquí.

¿Qué paso?-se preguntaban los compañeros del gatito rubio.

¡Shuzo!-decía Kai.

-¡Estás bien!-decía Riku.

-¡Kai, Riku, tengan cuidado!-decía el gatito rubio.

-¿Qué ese so?-se preguntaba el gatito rubio.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Si esto es un sueño, quiero depertar ya!-decía Cyan asustada.

-Es una lástima, no es un sueño, ya deja de ser llorona, no dejaré que te hagan daño, ¿Está bién?-decía Kotori a Cyan.

-¡Gracias! No sé quién seas, pero te lo agradesco-decía Cyan llorando.

-No hay por dónde, mantente cerca de mí, ¿Sí?-decía Kotori.

-¡Algo viene!-decía el gatito rubio.

Entonces algo que parecía un esuqleto gigante con cuernos y el cuál poseía un color púrpura muy llamativo, estaba enfrente de ellos, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención del mismo, era el círculo de su cabeza, el cuál parecía ser una bocina, y también poseía una en el pecho.

-¿Un monstruo?-preguntaba Kyo curioso.

-Mmm, algo interesante a aparecido, ¿Deberíamos ayudar?-preguntaba como si nada.

-Pues eso es muy obvio, algo muy raro está pasando aquí y no me iré de aquí hasta resolver este asunto-decía Dave.

-Ese es mi Onii-chan, siempre queriendo resolver los problemas de los demás-decía Kotori.

-Pero, ¿De verdad podemso ayudar a detener ese esqueleto gigante con el tamaño que tenemos de cuerpo?-preguntaba Nagisa algo asutada.

-No te preocupes, aún con estos cuerpos, siento que aún conservamos nuestras habilidades originales, aún podemos pelear con ese monstruo-decía Tamao como si nada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Tamao-chan-decía Nagisa, un poco más tranquila.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-preguntaba el gatito de cabellera rubia, refiriéndose a la gatita blanca pelinegra que estaba escondida detrás de Kotori.

-¿Es una fan?-preguntaba Kai.

-¿Qué hace acá?-preguntaba Riku.

-Sólo Mymons con habilida musical son capaces de entar a este espacio, incluso ustedes 6-decía Kai.

-Bueno, eso es porque nosotros 6 somos una banda-decía Dave.

-Eso es comprensible-decía Riku.

Entonces el esqueleto gigante púrpura ataca a el gatito de cabellera rubia, pero Dave lo detiene con sus brazos y usando su fuerza sobrehumana coge al esqueleto gigante púrpura y lo arroja lo más lejos posible, hasta caer empicada.

-Yo lo denendré, huyan lo más lejos posible, yo haré lo posible por detenerlo-decía Dave, mientras intentaba convertirse en Super Saiyajín en esa forma, pero sorpresivamente puede lograrlo y va volando hacia el esqueleto gigante púrpura.

-Vamos contigo Dave, ya sabes, una banda siempre está junta en las buenas y en las malas-decía Kyo.

-Yo también voy, Onii-chan, no te dejaré solo en esto-decía Kotori, meintras intentaba transformarse en su forma de Espíritu, la cuál puede conseguir en la forma en la que estaba y sigue a su hermano.

-Yo también voy, Dave-decía Iori.

-Igual nosotras-decían Nagisa y Tamao al mismo tiempo.

Afuera, en donde se encontraba el público, quedaba impresionado por estas personas que enfrentaban a un monstruo creado por música negativa.

-¿Por qué hay un monstruo oscuro allí?-preguntaba el presidente de una disquera.

-¡Presidente, mire!-decía una chica coneja.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntaba el Presidente.

-¿Uno de esos fánaticos logró entrar?-preguntaba una chica perro.

-¡Es peligroso!-decía al chica conejo.

-¡Esto es una emergencia, pyuru!-decía una chica oveja.

-Pero, lo más importante, ¿Quiénes eran las otras 6 personas?-preguntaba el Presidente curioso, ya que se impresiono cuando el chico perro arrojo al monstruo oscuro con pura fuerza bruta, algo que nadie pudo haber logrado nunca.

En el espacio musical.

-Pequeña gatita. Descuida, nos encargando de eso monstruo oscuro. Ocúltate en un lugar seguro-decía el gatito cabello rubio.

Mientras tanto, Dave, Kyo, Iori, Tamao y Nagisa peleaban con el monstruo oscuro de una manera formidable.

-Chicos, no importa cuánto lo ataquemos, se sigue levantando, ¿Alguna sugerencia?-decía Kyo a sus compañeros de banda.

-Mmm, ahora que lo penso, este es un lugar en el que se ama la música, ¿No?-decía Dave.

-¿Aqué conclusión llegaste, Dave?-preguntaba Iori.

-Que probablemente la respuesta es la música-decía Dave.

-¿Te refieres a que toquemos algo para derrotar a ese monstruo, Onii-cahn?-preguntaba kotori.

-Así es-decía Dave.

Mientras tanto, el gatito cabello rubio, Kai y Riku, pelearon con tra el monstruo oscuro, y aunque duraron minutos peleando contra él, tarde o temprano fueron capturados en una esfera color púrpura.

Afuera, con la audiencia.

-¡Su piedra Melodisiana!-decía la chica coneja.

-Esto es malo. A este paso, se convertirá en un monstruo oscuro-decía el Presidente.

-¡Si nadie lo detiene, estará em problemas, pyuru!-decía la chica oveja.

-¿Pero, cómo...?-preguntaba la chica perro.

De vuelta en el espacio musical.

-¿Qué... Qué debería hacer?-se preguntaba Cyan, mientras los miembros de DragonHeart preparaban su contraataque.

Entonces la piedra Melodisiana empezó a brillar intensamente, y entonces se materializó una guitarra color rosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Esta guitarra es esa Strawberry...?-se preguntaba Cyan sorprendida.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Acércate al monstruo y toca la Strawberry Heart!-decía la guitarra rosada.

-¿Eh? Está habland...-edcía Cyan, pero es interrumpida por la guitarra rosada.

-¡El bello rock se sincronizará con tu piedra Melodisiana y encenderá una energía inceríble!-decía la guitarra rosada,

-esto... ¿Podrías explicarlo de un modo en que lo pueda entender?-preguntaba Cyan confundida.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Apúrate y sálvalos! ¡No hay tiempo!-decía al guitarra rosada.

-¿Depende de mí?-se preguntaba Cyan pensativa.

Con Dave y su banda DragonHeart.

-Es el momento, toquémos, ¿Pero con qué instrumentos?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

En eso, las piedras Melodisianas de los 6 empiezan a brillar intensamente, y es cuando a Dave se le materializa una guitarra Fender Stratocaster roja, a Kyo una Fender Stratocaster negra, a Iori una Fender Jaguar blanca, a Kotori se le aparece la Stormfire Red, que era una Fender American Standard Stratocatee Olympic Red Rosewood, a Nagisa le aparecía un teclado marca Yamaha PSR S950 y a Tamao una batería Yamaha Stage Costum de varios platillos.

Entonces DragonHeart toca el instrumental, conocido como Galactic Astro Domination, el cuál afecta al monstruo oscuro, pero para empeorar las cosas para el monstruo, Cyan también estaba a punto de tocar un sólo de guitarra muy potente.

-Era un concierto maravilloso... Una canción tan maravillosa.. ¡No perdonaré la interrupción!-decía Cyan enfadada, meintras empezaba a tocar un solo increíble.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, y esa chica?-se preguntaba el gato de cabellera rubia.

En la audiencia.

-Asombroso...-decía la chica coneja al ver tanto a labanda que parecía ser del género Power Metal y a la chica gato tocar impresionantemente.

-¡Qué genial, pyuru!-decía la chica oveja, impresionada por la interpretación de la banda que estaba enfrente suyo, y por la chica que tocaba un solo increíble.

-¿No es esa la guitarra legendaria, Strawberry Heart? ¿Y esa otra guitarra que tiene esa chica pelirroja que no se supone es la guitarra mítica que se supone estaba perdida, La Stormfire Red?-preguntaba el Presidente impactado por ambos descubrimeintos.

Ambas melodías de cierta forma se sincronizaron y al final de la canción, con un sorprendente riffs de todas las guitarras juntas, pudo liberar a los músicos, los cuáles caían, y también desaparecer al monstruo oscuro.

En el auditorio.

Tanto Cyan, como Dave, Kyo, Iori, Tamao y Nagisa se encontraban en algun lugar del escenario en el que aparecieron por primera vez.

-Ay, duele, duele...-decía Cyan, le cual se había resbalado.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Dave, perocupado, el cuál ahora tiene una apariencia más humana, pero con unas distinguidas orejas de perro en su cabeza, como las de Inuyasha.

-Sí, gracias-decía Cyan.

-¿Eh? ¿Regresé a mi cuerpo verdadero? Aunque algo parece diferente...-preguntaba Cyan.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-decía Kotori McDougal, la cuál tenía su apariencia humana de vuekta, sólo que se le notaban orejas gatunas de color negro en su cabeza.

¿Donde estoy?-se preguntaba Cyan.

-Lo mismo no estamos preguntando nosotros-decía Kyo, el cuál tenía nuevamente su apariencia humana, sólo que se le notaban ciertas orejas zorrunas en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?-se preguntaba Cyan.

-Yo también me lo pregunto-decía Iori, el cuál tenía nuevamente su apariencia humana de nuevo, sólo que se le notaban ciertas características carnívoras de los dinosarios, como los ojos y la boca algo más afilada, como la de los reptiles.

-Este lugar es interesante, ¿Nos quedaremos en este lugar por un tiempo?-preguntaba Nagisa, la cual tenia su apariencia normal de nuevo, aunque se le notaban 2 orejas de coneja color marrón.

-A mí em agrada este lugar, sobre todo por que es como un templo sagrado para la música-decía Tamao, la cuál había recuperado su apariencia humana, pero se le notaban 2 orejas de tigresa blanca en su cabeza.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo hablarles un momento?-preguntaba alguien a todos los presentes.

-¿E-Eh...?-decía Cyan, quien se asustó, pero no vio a nadie enfernte suyo.

Entonces vio abajo y notó a lo que parecía alguien que curiosamente se parecía al señor cabeza de papa, solo que sin el sombrero, las orejas y la nariz, algo que realmente asustó a Cyan y dejó en curiosiadd a los miembros de DragonHeart.

-¡Hola!-decía el señor.

-¿Un huevo que puede hablar?-preguntaba Cyan asustaada.

-¿Es esto como caundo piensas que tienes un huevo bien hervido, pero la yema está líquida cuando lo pruebas? Y dices: "¡Ay! ¿Qué hago?". O como, después de asarlo en miso oden por un día completo, tomas un bocado confiando que absorbió el sabor, ¡Y descubres que el interior sigue siendo puro, blanco y amarilo! Y dices: "¡Maldito huevo! ¿Es así? Por cierto, ¿Te gustan los huevos fritos o a la inglesa?-preguntaba el señor enfadado, pero al final un poco más calmado y alternaba nuevamente.

-¡Para!-decía la chica conejo, la cuál le dio un golpe al que parecía papa o huevo, y lo deja tirado en el pido, mientras ella lo mantenía en el piso, pisando encima de él.

-Presidente Maple, ¿Qué tal si les dices lo que viniste a decirles?-preguntaba la chica conejo.

DragonHeart se les quedaron viendo a las 3 chicas frente a ellas con miradas curiosas.

-¿Quieren unirse a nuestra agencia? Cuiadremos muy bien de ustedes-decía Maple.

-Este... yo...-decía Cyan nerviosa.

-Mmm, interesante, ¿Qué opinas, Onee-chan? ¿Y ustedes, chicos?-preguntaba Dave a su banda.

-No es mala idea, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos, además también necesitamos en dónde practicar nuestros conciertos-decía Kyo.

-Sí, opino lo mismo-decía Iori.

-Yo también, además quiero volver a tocar esa guitarra roja, fue impresionante-decía Kotori.

-Yo quier dormir, tengo sueño-decía Nagisa bostesando.

-Yo también-decía Tamao, bostesando igualmente.

-Acepto-decía Dave a Maple.

-Debí presentarme antes. Soy Maple Arisugawa, el presidente de BBR. Esas chicas son de nuestra banda...-decía Maple-pero es interrumpida por la chica coneja.

-...Plasmagica. Yo soy Chuchu, la vocalista y guitarrista ¡Un gusto conocerlos!-decía la misma.

-Soy la bajista, Retoree-decía la chica perro.

-¡Yo soy la baterista, Moa, pyuru!-decía la chica oveja.

-¿Y cuáles son su nombres?-preguntaba Chuchu a todos los presentese nfrente de ella.

-Eh... esto, yo... yo soy... ¡Cyan, miau!-decía la misma, pero sin percatarse del maullido que hizo al final, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia bajista.

-Con que yuri, ¿Eh? No es la primera vez que veo escenas de este tipo-decía Dave interesado.

-¡Tartamudeé al decir mi nombre!-decía Cyan sonrojada mentalmente.

-Soy Dave McDougal, soy el vocalista, ex-guitarrista y líder de mi banda, DragonHeart!-decía el mismo.

-Soy Kotori McDougal, soy la hermana menor de Onii-chan, y guitarrista principal de DragonHeart-decía la msima.

-Soy Kyo Kusanagi, soy el segundo guitarrista y miembro de DragonHeart-decía el mismo.

-Soy Iori Yagami, soy el bajista y miembro de DragonHeart-decía Iori con su voz fría que lo caracteriza siempre.

-Soy Nagisa Aoi, la tecladista de DragonHeart-decía la misma.

-Soy Tamao Suzumi, soy la baterista de DragonHeart-decía la misma.

-¡Bien, entren!-decía Maple.

-Este, ¿En esto...?-peguntaba Cyan incrédula, ya que quería que se subiera en una vieja camioneta que dfecía: BANDED ROCKING RECORDS.

-Sí-decía Maple.

-Pareciera que es un chiste, epro lo dice en sero-decían los de DragonHeart con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Oigan!-decía cierto chico gato rubio en su larguísima limosina blanca, la cuál empujo el cacharro de camioneta al que queirían que se subieran.

-¡Shuzo, Kai, Riku!-decía una fan.

-¡Oigan!-decía nuevamente el mismo chico gato de cabellera rubia.

-¡Hola, gatita! ¡Hola chicos músicos!-decía el mismo.

-Si que nos salvaron la otra vez. ¡Muchas gracias!-decía el mismo.

-Oh, en realidad no fue tan difícil...-decía Cyan.

-Pues claro, tuviste mucha, mucha ayuda-decía Dave.

-Ustedes son muy buenos tocando la guitarras-decía Riku.

-¡Son realmente buenos!-decía Kai.

-Quisieramos devolverles el favor, ¿Qué tal si se nos unen a nuestra agencia?-preguntaba el chico rubio.

-Eh... esto... yo...-decía Cyan, sin mucho que decir, la verdad.

-Bueno...-decía Dave, sin saber qué decir ciertamente.

-¡Ellso van a firmar con nosotros! Por más que sean Trichronika, una banda con marca detacada, ¡No dejaré que nos lso arrebaten!-decía el señor Maple.

-Cuídense, Shuzu-decía el mismo, los cuáles cerraron la ventana de la limosina, pero para la mala suerte del señor Maple, quedó atrapado en la ventanilla de la limosina.

-¡Ay, ay ay! ¡Me atrapó! ¡Me atrapó!-decía el señor Maple, el cuál se le había atorado al cabeza el la ventanilla de la limisina, pars después arrancar y caer rebotando.

-¡Hasta otra!-decía el pelirrubio, meintras Cyan veía la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pues sus fans la perseguían literalmente hablando.

-Sólo porque son algo populares... Algún día mi agencia definitivamente...-decía el señor Maple, pero terminó derramando sangre en el piso.

En el cacharro... digo, camioneta.

-¡Ah, pero sus solos de guitarra de hace poco me sorprendieron!-decía el señor Maple.

-¡Acabaron con el monstruo oscuro con el conjunto de sus melodías, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-Eh, no recuerdo lo que pasó hace un rato... Es decir, todo ha sido muy raro-decía Cyan.

-No tienes que ser tan humilde-decía el señor Maple.

-Sólo les seguó sin pensarlo. Espero que esto esté bien...-decía Cyan mentalmente.

Una vez en la Agencia.

-Eh, ¿Acá es?-preguntaba Cyan atónita.

-Sí-decía el señor Maple.

-Esta es mi Agencia, Banded Roking Records!-decía el señor Maple.

-Pues está en muy mal estado a mi parecer-decía Kyo curioso, al ver que el letrero e movio, a¿haciendo corto un poco.

Dentro de la Agencia.

-Aquí tienes-decía una señora rubia con un parche en el ojo derecho a Cyan.

-Soy la secretaria del presidente y mánager de la banda, Angélica. Un gusto conocerlos-decía la misma.

-¿Angélica?-preguntaba Dave impactado.

-I-Igualmente...-decía Cyan nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Angélica cusiosa.

-N-N-No, nada, sólo que tienes el mismo nombre que alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo-decía Dave.

-Ah, Ok-decía Angélica comprendiendo.

-Siéntense como en casa-decía Angelica.

-Yendo al grano. No están afiliados a alguna otra Agencia, ¿Cierto?-decía el señor Maple.

-Este, no... Hay muchas a las que quisiera unirme, pero ha sido difícil poder tocar puerta... ¿Cómo lo digo...?-decía Cyan nerviosa.

-Por nosotros, pues hemos hecho muchos Álbumes, y no estamos afiliadas a ninguna Agencia en especial, pero eso sí, nuestros éxitos son únicos-decía Dave.

-Que alguien con sus talentos no tenga contrato con ninguna agencia...-decía el señor Maple asombrado.

-No se trata de algo tan grande como un contrato... Sólo em falta entregar mi hoja de aplicación para unirme al club, pero no puedo hacerlo...-decía Cyan nerviosa.

-Con nosotros, pues es... ¿Cómo decirlo? De dónde venimos tocamos algo que es conocido como Power Metal-decía Dave.

-¿Power Metal? ¡Interesante! ¡Ental caso, eso hace todo más fácil! ¿Por favor, podrán firmar con Banded Rocking Rekords?-preguntaba el señor Maple queriendo ser convincente.

-Eh... este-decía Cyan con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pues, nosotros ya lo habíamos acordado, ¿Cierto?-decía Dave.

-Sí, es verdad, Onii-chan-decía Kotori.

-Bueno, cierto, sé que parecemos una marca pequeña ahora, pero no tengo intención de seguir de esta manera. Además de Plasmagica, tenemos otra banda llena de chicos ruidosos, muy similares a ustedes, Dave-san, Kyo-san y Iori-san. Usando esas 2 bandas y la suya Dave-san, usándolas como simiento para Banded Rocking Records, quiero que nuestra maravillosa música llegue a gente de todo el mundo. ¡Nuestro futuro será brillante! ¡Vamos, entren al deslumbrante escenario!-decía el señor Maple.

-Presidente...-decía Angélica, con una especie de látigo en su mano.

Después se lo lleva adentro en un cuarto y empieza a latiguearlo, hasta que después abre la puerta y sale más tranquilo.

-Vaya, una secretaria dominatrix, esto no se vee todos los días-decía Kyo interesado.

Minutos después.

-Oh, no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Cons sus habilidades con la guitarra, son invencibles-decía el señor Maple.

-Estábamos buscando un sonido más completo y tratando de conseguir otra guitarrista-decía Chuchu.

-Si ahora estás de solista, ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra banda?-preguntaba Retoree.

Cyan estaba sorprendida porque la invitaran a formar parte de su banda.

-¡Imposible! ¡Eso es lo que más quería escuchar ahora! Unirme a una banda, como siempre quise...-decía Cyan mentalmente ilusioanda.

-Si no quieres, no lo hagas-decía Retoree.

-¡Q-Quiero unirme a su banda, miau! ¡Encantada de trabajar con ustedes!-decía Cyan.

-Con esto concluyen las negociaciones, ¿Eh?-decía el señor Maple.

-¡Está decidido! ¡La nueva Plasmagica ha nacido, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Un momento. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y en dónde rayos estoy? E-Eh... ¡Ah, qué más da!-decía primero Cyan con duda, pero después se le pasa todo por lo de que estará en una banda.

Mientras que en Universal Virtual Music.

-¿Fracasaste?-preguntaba el director de dicha empresa musical.

-Mis disculpas. Ocurrieron algunas cosas imprevistas-decía el señor Ogasawara.

-Los pequeños fracasos terminarán en grandes errores. Esta es tu úlltima oportunidad-decía el director de Universal Virtual Music.

-¡Sí, señor!-decía Ogasawara, quien cotraba señal con su superior.

-Grateful King, ¿Has terminado la canción?-preguntaba el director de Universal Virtual Music al mismo, el cuál estaba encerrado en una pequeña habitación, escribiendo las canciones que él necesita.

-Ah, bueno. No puedes salir de ese cuarto hasta que termines. Además, este contrato exclusivo con Unicorn Virtual Music es algo que tú mismo querías. Si no sacas unÁlbum cada año, se te impondrá una multa por incumplir el contrato. No puedes seguir siendo tan terco-decía él mismo.

-Planeo controlar todo Sound World... no, todo el Sound Cosmos, algún día. Para lograrlo, necesito una canción escrita por ti, el legendario guitarrista. Y aparte, he encontrado a otrsoq ue pueden tocar tu pieza perfctamente. Pero hubo unos problemas y aún no han llegado-decía él mismo.

-King, ¿Me oyes?-decía él mismo, hasta que se dio cuanta que estaba dormido, ya que se le notaba por la burbuja de mucosa que le salía de la nariz, lo cuál provocó el enojo de el Presidente de Universal Virtual Music.

De vuelta en Banded Rocking Records.

Cyan estaba asombrada por el equipo que usaban en el estudio.

-¡Este es nuestro estudio!-decía Chuchu.

-¡Increíble, es fabuloso!-decía Cyan.

-Pues no está nada mal para como se vee en el exterior-decía Dave, meintras su banda asentía junto con él.

-¿Quieres jammear un rato?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-¡Eh?-decía Cyan confundida.

-¡Una sesión, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-¿Jammear? O sea, ¿Tocar juntas?-preguntaba Cyan.

-¿A qué más se referiría?-preguntaba Retoree.

-Mmm, pues yo tampoco le entendí, si lo dijera en mi idioma, yo diría: "Vamos a hacer Metal"-decía Dave.

-¡Hagámoslo!-decía Cyan emocionada.

-Oye, he querido preguntarte esto antes, ¿Qué es Power Metal?-preguntaba Chuchu curiosa.

-¿Qué es Power Metal? Mmm, pues Power Metal es la forma más épica de tocar en todo el sentido de la palabra, la única porma para poder expresarlo correctamente, es por medio de la música-decía Dave.

-Ok-decía Chuchu, comprendiendo más o menos loq ue trataba de explicarle Dave.

-¡Un momento!-decía la voz de un joven.

¡Canten, ganado! ¡Tiñanse de carmesí! ¡Sus ojos cambiarán el destino! ¡Shingann CrimsonZ!-decían muchas voces conjuntas.

-Mmm, no cantan nada mal, es como el trío que hacen ustedes Kyo, Iori y Onee-chan-decía Dave interesado.

-¿Tú crees, Onii-chan?-preguntaba Kotori curiosa.

-Pues si tú lo dices, debe ser una banda interesante-decía Dave interesado también.

-Pues su estilo no está nada mal-decía Iori algo interesado.

-Su estilo Visual Kei es muy original-decía Nagisa algo impactada por los estilos de ropa que llevaban los chicos.

-¿Tú crees, Nagisa-chan? Yo pienso que son unos diseños interesantes-decía Tamao interesada.


	2. Capítulo 02 - El Espíritu del Metal

Capítulo 02: ¡Mostrando el espíritu del Power Metal.

-Un milagro carmesí nacido eb un momento de indecisión, bañado al rojo vivo... ¡Crow ha llegado!-decía el mismo.

-Agitado por la oscuridad y desaparecidno en ella, arropado por una onda prohibida de oscuridad... Black Monster, Aion-decía el mismo.

-Busca el espíritu para gobernar sobre todas las cosas que viven, el Camino del Kamui Ryukomuso... Aparece Yaiba cun su legendaria Ryukenden-decía él mismo.

-Los hombres tienen cierta discresión... ¡Esa es la verdadera realidad! ¡Yo soy Rom!-decía él mismo.

-¡Canten, ganado! ¡Ciñanse de carmesí! ¡Sus ojos cambiaran el destino! ¡Shingan CrimsonZ! ¡Shingan CrimsonZ-decían cantando.

-Eso fue curioso-decía Dave.

-Tienen un estilo inusual, pero fresco-decía Kyo.

-Opino lo mismo-decía Iori.

-¡Oye, Aion! ¡Me interrumpiste justo antes de que terminara, ¿No?-decía Crow.

-Tonto y débil roedor. Frente a mí, el dios del Sol Oscuro, tus gritos son comparables con el polvo...-decía Aion.

-¡Cállate, Enampion! ¡Ni siquiera dejas de posar para hablar! ¡Y Yaiba, tu frase es muy larga! ¡Siempre parece que te vas a equivocar! ¡Deja de asustarme!-decía Crow.

-Esa es la esencia del camino de Kamui Ryukomuso. Por ello acortamos tu tiempo, pues ers corto de estatura-decía Yaiba.

-¿Oh? Me parece que quieren que sus almas sean exterminadas... ¡Invoco a la Red Tomahawk!-decía Crow.

-Qué tonto eres por desafiar a un dios. ¡Ven por mí! ¡Invoco a Holy Ark!-decía Aion.

-¡Entonces, no me quedaré atrás! ¡Ven, Ryukenden!-decía Yaiba.

El trío estaba dispuesto a atacarse entre sí, pero...

-Será mejor que se calmen, ¿Qué no se supone son una banda?-preguntaba Dave, que quién sabe como lo hizo, pero les quito a los tres sus guitarras sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Pero cómo, cuándo?-se preguntaba Crow, sin saber cómo hizo tal movimiento.

-¿Cuándo lo hizo?-se preguntaba Aion.

-¿Qué velocidad? ¿Quién es este tipo?-se preguntaba Yaiba pensativo.

-Gracias por detenerlos-decía el joven de cabellera rubia cremosa.

-De nada, ellos me recuerdan a nos amigos que siempre se pelean de una forma similar-decía Dave, recordando a sus amigos en Fairy Tail.

-Ya veo, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Rom-decía el mismo.

-Mi nombre es Dave McDougal, un gusto conocerte-decía el mismo.

-¡De verdad, siempre andan peleándose!-decía Dave.

-Somos almas carmesíes, unidos en lo que se llama una "banda", destinados a dejar una leyenda en la historia de la música. ¿O me equivoco?-decía Rom.

-Como esperaba de un hombre trabajador. ¡Sus palabras son tan persuasivas!-decía Yaiba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres el mejor, Rom-decía Crow, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Poder convencer incluso a un dios...-decía Aion, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo hoy también! Somos-...-decía Rom.

-¡Shingan CrimsonZ!-decían los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Ellos son la otra banda de esta agencia-decía Chuchu.

-Eso es muy obvio-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Nuestra agencia sólo tiene a Shingan CrimsonZ y a Plasmagica, pyuru-decía Moa.

-¡Oye, ¿Qué pasa?!-preguntaba Crow a Cyan.

-¿Qué hace el ganado en el lugar donde pulimos nuestras almas?-preguntaba Crow.

-¿Ganado?-preguntaba Cyan, sin entender lo que decía.

-Su nombre es Cyan. ¡Es nuestra nueva integarnte!-decía Chuchu.

-¡Y no es fan de Shingan CrimsonZ, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-Más bien, deberían dejar de llamar "ganado" a sus fans-decía Retoree.

-Opino lo mismo, por cierto, tengan, les regreso sus guitarras-decía Dave, regreándoles a los 3 sus guitarras correspondientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba Crow.

-No tiene otra opción. Los padres de Crow producen leche. Así que...-decía Yaiba.

-¡Cállate! ¡Todos los días tomaba leche y aún así no me volví alto!-decía Crow.

-¿Lecheros...?-se preguntaba Cyan confusa.

-¡No te burles de los lecheros!-decía Crow gritando.

-Mmm, de hecho, no creo que se esté burlando de ti, sólo está confusa-decía Dave.

-¡Cyan aún no es resistente a ustedes! ¿Podrías dejar de molestarla?-decía Chuchu.

-¿Resistencia?-preguntaba Crow no entendiendo muy bien.

-¡Si, no podrás resistir nuestro éxito! ¡Puliremos nuestras almas ardientes y estaremos en la cima de Midi City algún día! Somos, Shingan CrimsomZ-decían los mismos.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres el líder de tu banda?-preguntaba Crow a Dave.

-Así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Dave.

-¿Qué género tocan?-preguntaba Crow curioso.

-Tocamos Power Metal-decía Dave.

-¿Power Metal? ¿Qué género es ese? Nunca lo había escuchado-decía Crow interesado.

-La única forma para demostrarte lo que es el Power Metal, es con la música, si quieres podríamos tocar para ustedes, para que nos digan qué opinan-decía Dave.

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinan, muchachos?-preguntaba Crow.

-Yo, el dios del Sol Oscuro, les dará su veredicto al escuchar su obra maestra-decía Aion.

-Interesante, quisiera que me mostraras el camino que tomaste para perfeccionar tu arte musical-decía Yaiba.

-También estaré atento con lo que estés a punto de tocar-decía Rom.

-Como tanto Plasmagica y Shingan CrimsonZ me agradan mucho, no sólo tocaré 1, sino 2 canciones-decía Dave.

Con Dave y su banda.

-¿Y qué quieres tocar para ellos, Onii-chan?-preguntaba Kotori curiosa.

-Ustedes conocen la primera canción que quiero tocar a la perfección-decía Dave como si nada.

-Te refieres a esa canción-decía Iori, entendiendo a cuál se refería.

-Exactamente, la segunda es una canción que nos hizo muy conocidos-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya creo saber a que canción t6e refieres con la segunda-decía Kyo.

-Vaya, buenas elecciones de canciones que hizo, Dave-sama-decía Tamao Suzimi.

En ese instante cada uno se coloca en sus posiciones y empiezan a tocar su primera canción.

DragonHeart (Dragonforce) - Fields Of dispear

Can you feel the pain inside sometimes in my mind?

In the land of loneliness the seas of blood run cold

Is the feeling lost inside within the sins of all mankind?

Time after time we stood united on we go

Fly far away don't let the world pass you by

Live for the day when we must stand and survive

Now we face the judgment day our souls will feel the pain

Hear the screams of my world through the rain

Silent fields of despair my tears in the rain

Pain in my heart bleeding through

One day we'll be back for one moment in time

Endlessly searching for you...

Who can cure my emptiness inside for this time?

Suffering from loneliness my dreams and hopes will die

No more feelings left inside my blackened heart I cannot hide

Time after time our souls divided on we cry

Fly far away don't leave your own past behind

Live for the day another year passes by

Now we turn to face our fear there's nothing more to say

Still your dreams and my nightmares remain

Silent fields of despair my tears in the rain

Pain in my heart bleeding through

One day we'll be back for one moment in time

Endlessly searching for you...

-Guau, eso estuvo increíble-decía aplaudiendo Cyan.

-Vaya, esto es el Power Metal, sobrepasó mis espectativas-decía Retoree.

-Sin duda, algo que jamás había escuchado antes-decía Chuchu.

-Intenso, pyuru-decía Moa.

Shingan CrimsonZ estaban como en piedra al haberlos escuchado, ya que la rapidez con la que tocaban las gutarras, el teclado y la batería, les dejó un gran impacto en sus mentes.

DragonHeart inmediatamente alistaron sus instrumentos, para tocar su segunda canción.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Last New Song

Silent scream in the heat of night

Hear the voice of your deep inside

I call on you

Can't you hear my voice?

I'm standing alone

Fight for your life, it's destiny

Face the world of your deep inside

Flash of steel makes you feel so new

I'm standing alone

Now, the newest century has begun

Take my hand, if you catch my voice again

Like a flame, my soul is burning hard

Keep on standing in the fields

I will be back from the place of the gloom

Close to me

Don't look back in anger

Please touch me and tell me what you want

Close to me

Don't look back in anger

You should go with me now

You'll hear the last new song

Prime of your life is in this time

Hear the voice of your deep inside

I call on you

Can't you hear my voice?

I'm standing alone

Now, the newest century has begun

Take my hand, if you catch my voice again

Like a flame, my soul is burning hard

Keep on standing in the fields

I will be back from the place of the gloom

Close to me

Don't look back in anger

Please touch me and tell me what you want

Close to me

Don't look back in anger

You should go with me now

You'll hear the last new song

-I-I-Increíble-decía Cyan con la boca abierta, al ver los riffs complicadísimos que hacía Kotori McDougal, hermana menor de Dave.

-Guau, si duda los que tocan Power Metal son maestros supremos de la guitarra-decía Chuchu impresionada, sin más que decir.

-Ese pelirrojo toca fenomenal-decía Retoree, refiriéndose a Iori, ya que su bajo lo tocaba de forma espectacular.

-Esa chica toca la batería increíblemente, al verla tocar, me siento como una simple novata, pyuru-decía Moa, sintiéndose un poco mal, aunque tenía el presentimiento que esa chica tenía más experiencia que ella tocando al batería.

Shingan CrimsonZ aunque todavía no reaccionaban, el primero de despertar de ese estado, fue Crow.

-I-Increíbe, fenomenal, fantástico, impresionante, nunca había escuchado nada igual en toda mi vida, sin palabras-decía Crow.

-Yo, el dios del Sol oscuro, ha podido ver un gran talento en su forma de tocar, sin duda elgo que nos falta mejorar y por mucho-decía Aion.

-Sin duda un estilo inusual, rápido y versatil, con letras épicas que quedan con su forma de tocar, sin duda algo digno de alabar, me han dejado estupefacto-decía Yaiba.

-No hay duda que ustedes van a llegar muy lejos, se ve que son una banda con mucha experiencia, y tienen años trabajando en su música, espero que nos ayuden a mejorar nuestra calidad musical-decía Rom.

-Claro, para mí será un placer ayudarlos cuando quieran-decía Dave.

Minutos después en la planta baja.

Rom estaba molesto po algo que vio en la televisión.

-Todos los días tomamos... ¡Dream Galactica Cider!-decía Shuzo en un comercial, en televisión.

-¡Somos los ídolos de la galaxia soñada...!-decía Riku.

-¡Trichronika!-decía Ai.

-¡Deberían beber esto y buscar la galaxia soñada con nosotros!-decía, mientras se acaba de beber su bebida.

-¡Estos... est...!-decía Crow con sus berrinches.

-Eso de "idolos de la galaxia soñada" es pura tontería fernte a un diso como yo-decía Aion.

-Pero nosotros ni siquiera tenemos un eslogan adecuado, ¿No-decía Crow.

-Como preparación para el comercial de TV que algún día nos pedirán hacer, ¿deberíamos pensar en nuestra leyenda de Eslogan?-preguntaba Yaiba.

-Por ejemplo: "Yendo tras los llantos de los dragones de las llamas del purgatorio..." Por lo que...-pero es interrumpido por Crow.

-¡Hablas de tu Ryukenden, ¿Verdad?! ¡Qué predecible eres!-decía Crow.

-Creado en la oscura maldad, pero los santos salmos...-pero es interrumpido por Crow.

-¡Y tú hablas del monstruo negro, ¿Verdad? ¡Eres igual que él!-decía Crow.

-Fue un error preguntarle de eso a ustedes. ¡Oye, Rom! ¿Qué dices?-decía Crow.

-En estos momentos estoy organiozando mis recibos. No me hables-decía Rom.

-¿Eh?-decía Cyan, que estaba sentada en otra mesa, junto con las integrantes de Plasmagica.

-Ah, Rom trabaja para una empresa-decía Chuchu.

-¿Es un empleado?-pregutaba Cyan.

-Usa 2 sombreros, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Eh...-decía Cyan confundida.

-Oye, Rom. Haz eso después. Pensemos en algo genial que le gane a ese Shuzo...-decía Crow, pero Rom le da un puñetazo a Crow, tirándolo al piso.

-¡No digas el nombre de ese!-decía Rom enfadado.

-¿Qué haces, Rom? ¿No te dije que no toques mi rostro?-preguntaba Crow, enojado por el punetazo que le dio él mismo.

-¡Cierra el pico!-decía Rom.

-¿Rom?¡ Tu leyenda de violencia parece estar peor que de costumbre...-decía Yaiba.

-Saben, yo pienso que nuestro estilo de vida es nuestro mismo Eslogan-decía Dave, el cuál comía gran cantidad de comida, junto a sus compañeros y hermana menor.

-Exactamente. ¡Esto es ridiculo! ¡Qué es eso de Eslogan? ¿Y eso de ídolo de la galaxia soñada? ¡No jodan! ¡Acaso nuestra forma de vivir no es nuestro propio Eslogan, como lo dijo Dave?-decía Rom, dejando impresionados a sus compañeros.

-Rom... Eres el mejor-decía Crow con lágrimas e los ojos.

En eso, el señor Maple recibe una llamada, la cual dura aproximadamente 1 minuto.

-¡Hay trabajo para los jóvenes de Shingan CrimsonZ Y DragonHeart!-decía el señor Maple.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?-preguntaba Crow emocionado.

-También tengo curiosidad-decía Dave.

-Dependiendo de lo que sea, el dios podría dignarse a no descender-decía Aion.

-Es verdad. Deberíamos considerarlo con cuidadoPor ello...-decía Yaiba, pero es hecho de lado por Rom, empujándolo fuertemente, estrellándose en alguna pared.

-¿Y? ¡Cuéntanos sobre el trabajo, presi!-decía Rom, que estaba igual de emocionado que Crow.

-¡Serán los teloneros de Trichronika en el concierto de mañana en Shinbu Valley!-decía el señor Maple.

-¿Seremos los teloneros?-preguntaba Crow.

-Dijeron que las bandas que iban a ir se enfermaron del estómago, así que el trabajo de bateadores les cayó a ustedes-decía el señor Maple.

-No em interesa ser telonero de un ídolo de mierda. Chau-decía Rom.

-Pues a mí no me importa en dónde vaya a tocar, con tal de que escuchen nuestra música, por mí, todo bien-decía Dave.

Su hermana y amigos asentían, estando de acuerdo con su líder de banda.

-Rom-decía Angélica, con un aura oscura que estremeció a Rom.

-Trabajo es trabajo. Tienes que hacer las cosas un paso a al vez, ¿Verdad?lica con esa aura oscura tenebrosa.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Sólo tengo que hacerlo, ¿No?!-decía Rom.

-Buen chico-decía Angélica.

-¡Ahora que está decidido, demos lo mejor de nosotros para no perder contra ellos!-decía el señor Maple.

-Si que está emocionado, ¿No?-decía Chuchu.

-Se emociona rápido sin razón-decía Retoree.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Por cierto, Cyan... ¿En dónde vives?-preguntaba el señor Maple.

-Esto... Yo vivo en...-decía Cyan, sin saber qué responder.

-Todas vivimos en el dormitorio de este edificio. ¿Quieres mudarte acá, Cyan?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-¡Sí, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-¡Sí, se los agradezco!-decía Cyan, mientras Retoree le brillanban los ojos, como si estuviera planeando algo maléfico.

-Me salvé...-decía Cyan mentalmente.

Mientras iban en el ascensor.

-¿Y en dónde vivías hasta ahora, pyuru?-preguntaba Moa.

-¿Eh? En muchos lugares... me he mudado muchas veces...-decía Cyan.

-¿Escapaste de casa?-preguntaba Retoree.

-No, no es eso, pero...-decía Cyan.

-No deberíamos preguntarle más sobre eso. Parece que está en una situación triste y complicada-decía Chuchu en su pensamiento.

-¿No puede decirnos su verdadera identidad, pyuru? ¿Podría ser que...?-preguntaba Moa mentalmente.

-Su rostro cuando estám preocupada...-decía Retoree, mientras le tomaba fotografías con su celular a Cyan.

En una parte de la planta alta del edificio.

-Cyan, esta es tu habitación. Deberías hablar con el presidente sobre conseguir muebles y lod emás-decía Chuchu.

-S-Sí-decía Cyan.

-Tome-decía Retoree, mientras le entrega un vestido blanco a Cyan.

-¿Eh?-decía Cyan.

-No tienes piyamas, ¿No?-decía Retoree.

-Gracias-decía Cyan.

-¡Bien, buenas noches!-decía Chuchu.

-¡Buenas noches, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-S-Sí... buenas noches...-decía Cyan.

-Tengo que decirles... ¡Tengo que decirles como es debido!-decía Cyan mentalmente.

-¡Disculpen...!-decía Cyan.

Todas se detenían a ver lo que les iba a decir Cyan.

-Disculpen, este... Buensa noches-decía Cyan, sin poder decir loq ue quería, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Sí!-decía Chuchu.

-Ah... Quería agradecerles por invitarme a su banda-decía Cyan mentalmente.

Una vez Cyan en su cuarto.

Ella estaba observando por la ventana a Midy City.

-¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?´se preguntaba Cyan.

-¿Ya extrañas tu casa?-´reguntaba una voz.

-¿Habló de nuevo?-preguntaba de nuevo, sabiendo muy bien que la voz provenía de su guitarra.

-Lo siento por dejarte sola. Debiste haberte sentido incómoda-decía Strawberry Heart.

-Este, yo... Cuando estoy sola de esta forma... Digo, no sé dónde stoy... no sé nada de este mundo... por eso...-decía Cyan nerviosa.

-Esta es una de las 12 ciudades, estado en el Soud World, Midy City-decía Stawrberry Heart.

-¿Midy City?-preguntaab Cyan.

-Una ciudad de música genial y caótica, aquí es donde los Myumons, seres musicales como nosotros, viven. Todo se centra en la música y todos los Myumons aman la música-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Cyan asombrada.

-Este,´¿Por qué tengo estas cosas?-preguntaba Cyan, tocándose una de sus orejas gatunas.

-Porque te has convertido en una Myumon-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntaba Cyan sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, Solo es tu forma temporal en este mundo. Cuando los Myumons actúan, pueden transformar sus cuerpos para ese propósito-decía Strawberry Heart.

En eso, del cuarpo de Cyan, sale una piedra de todos los colores de arcoiris.

-La piedra que brilla en tu pecho, es la piedra Melodisiana, la energía del sondo escondida dentro de todos los reser vivientes de este mundo. Con música escelente, resuena con la audiencia, se vuelve un crustal de alta pureza. Sin embargo, si heca contacto con energía de la música oscura, se contamina con Melodisiana oscura-decía Strawberry Heart.

-Todo esto pasó de la nada... Estaba tan feliz de formar parte de una banda con los miembros de Plasmagica-decía Cyan.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estoy en este mundo?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Eres la guitarrista escogida para salvar a este mundo que está al borde de una crisis-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿Salvar el mundo...? ¿Yo? No puedo hacer algo así-decía Cyan impresionada.

-Desafortunadamente, hasta que pulas tus habilidades musicales y aniquilles a los monstruos oscuros que traen música oscura, no podrás regresar a tu mundo-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿Qué? Pero eso... es imposible. No puedo hacerlo-decía Cyan.

-¿En serio? Hiciste un buen trabajo alejando al enemigo antes-decía Strawberry Heart.

-Pero eso fue...-decía Cyan.

-Tu actuación junto con la del dios de la música y sus compañeros nos salvaron-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿dios de la música?-preguntaba Cyan confundida.

-Supongo que no lo sabes, Dave es la reencaranción de Apolo, dios de la música-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba impactada.

-Así es-decía Strawberry Heart.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo harás?-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¡Entiendo!-decía Cyan seria.

-¿En serio? ¿Aceptas el trabajo?-decía Strawberry Heart.

-Este, si es posible, me gustaría unirme a un club antes de las vacaciones de Golden Week, así que me guataría ir a casa antes de eso. Hasta entonces, de alguna forma...-decía Cyan.

Minutos después, Cyan estaba cantando mientras se bañaba en la bañera, lo que llamó la atención de sus compeñeras, que todavía o podían dormirse.

-¡Los baños son geniales, nya!-decía Cyan.

Mientras tanto, enfrente de ella había una Srtawberry Heart toda roja de la vergüenza, al ver a Cyan con poca ropa.

-¿Escribiste la canción que estabas cantando?-preguntaba Strawberry Heart nervioso.

-Sí... así es...-decía Cyan.

-Intenta tocarla-decía Strawberry Heart, mientras se ladeaba, para que tocara dicha melodía.

-¿Qué? Pero estaba por ir a dormir-decía Cyan.

Enseguida tocan la puerta de la habitación de Cyan.

-S-Sí. Adelante-decía Cyan, mientras Strawberry Heart quedaba inmóvil, para que no lo descubrieran.

-¿Tienes un momento?-decía Chuchu.

Una vez en la cama de Cyan.

-Esta es la primera canción que escribí-decía Chuchu, mientras ambas escuchaban la canción de un celular, y cada una escuchaba por medio de unn audífono.

-Eh, es buena-decía Cyan.

\- Y, esta es la segunda...-decía Chuchu, mientras cambiaba de canción.

-¡Sí, es linda! Y la letra se mueve bien-decía Cyan.

-¿En serio? ¿Escribes canciones, Cyan?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-¿Eh? Este, sí, pero...-decía Cyan avergonzada.

-¿Podrá seer que la canción de hace un momento?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-¿Eh? ¿L-La escuchaste?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Por el eco del baño-decía Chuchu, mientras Cyan se sentía avergonzada por que la oyeran cantar.

En eso, vuelven a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Cyan.

-Adelante-decía Cyan.

-No tienes cambio de ropa, ¿No?-decía Retoree, la cuál enseguida se le queda viendo a Cyan y empieza a tomarle fotos, pero es empjada por Moa.

-¡Veo que todas se reunieron después de todo, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-Maldición...-decía Retoree.

-¡Traje bocadillos, pyuru!-dijo Moa.

-Todas fuimos reclutadas por el presidente-decía Chuchu.

-¿Eh? Ya veo-decía Cyan.

-Esperamos hacer un concierto solista en el BooDookan. Esa es nuestra meta por el momento-decía Chuchu.

-Yo, bueno... me gusta la música...Pero soy torpe...-decía Retoree-No puedo decirlo. No puedo decirles bajo ninguna circunstancia que em uní para hacer amigos...-decía Retoree mentalmente.

-¡También me gusta la música, pyuru!-decía Moa-No puedo decirles que vengo de otro Planeta, para investigar este mundo-decía Moa mentalmente.

-¡Cyan, me alegro que te nos unieras!-decía Chuchu.

-¡Sí, sí!-decían Retoree y Moa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Espero que podamos trabajar contigo!-decía Chuchu.

-S-Sí. ¡Lo mismo digo!-decía Cyan.

En ese instante, las chicas escuchan que alguien está tocando instrumentos, lo que les dio curiosidad que alguien estuvuera practicando a esta hora de la noche.

-Oigan, alguien está practicando a estas horas de la noche, ¿Quién crees que sea?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Pues la única forma es averiguarlo-decía Chuchu.

-Mmm, creo saber quienes están practicando, pero guardaré mis conclusiones al final-decía Retoree.

-Yo quiero ir a escuchar de frente quienes están tocando a esta hora, pyuru-decía Moa.

Rápidamente las integrantes de Plasmágica se dirigieron a quienes estaban practicando a esta hora de la noche, cuando llegaron al estudio, encontraron que era DragonHeart el que estaba practicando, el cuál había terminado su anterior canción y ahora empezaría a tocar una nueva, la cuál se llamaba: Hunting For Your Dream.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Hunting For Your Dream

Dore hodo yume ni furete iru

Mezashita mono ga aru

Kono te wa nani wo motometeru

Tashikana mono wo sagashite

Fumi dashitara soko ni

Kimi wo matteiru

Iku suji mo no hikari ga

Oozora mo kono daichi mo

Subete karada ni suikome

Tomaru koto nai asu wo

Oikoshite kimi wa tsuyoku nareru

Namida ni nurete tamerau na

Omoi wo sarakedase

Sugisaru toki wo mitsumeru na

Kioku no naka ni koorase

Furi agetara itsuka

Tsukami toreru darou

Ikue ni mau hikari ga

Tsuranuita sono omoi wo

Subete sugu ni toki hanate

Owaru koto nai toki wo

Tobikoete kimi wa tsuyoku nareru

Te saguri tomadoi nagara

Mitsuke dashita muni no katachi wa Oh!

Kyou no kimi mo kaete kureru darou

Mabushiku kagayaku no sa! Ah!

Fumi dashitara soko ni

Kimi wo matteiru

Iku suji mo no hikari ga

Hunting for your...

Oozora mo kono daichi mo

Subete karada ni suikome

Tomaru koto nai asu wo

Oikoshite kimi wa tsuyoku nareru

Tsuranuita sono omoi naraba

Subete sugu ni toki hanate

Owaru koto nai toki nado

Tobikoete kimi wa tsuyoku nareru

Hunting for your dream!

Las chicas de Plasmágica aplaudieron a dicha canción u obra maestra acabada de cantar, ya que estaban sorprendida por el talento que esta banda tenía como equipo.

-Eso fue increíble, disculpa Dave-san, ¿Escribes tus propias canciones?-preguntaba Cyan.

-De hecho, la mayoría de ellas, Tamao-chan me ayuda en mayor parte con la poesía, Nagisa-chan me ayuda en la composición de las mismas, mientras que Kyo y Iori me ayudan con los acordes y la sincronía de las canciones, yo ayudo con la vocalización-decía Dave.

-Dave-san, de verdda que no deja de sorprenderme, y más cuando sus canciones duran etr minutos, ¿Por qué ten largas?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-Generalmente son muy largas por los solos de guitarra y de teclado, esas partes son principalmente para poder lucirnos con muestra habilidad musical, ya que eso define mucho la calidad vocal y musical de una banda en sí-decía Dave.

-Impresionante, pyuru. ¿Cómo le hacen para tocar así de rápido, pyuru?-preguntaba Moa estupefacta.

-Es más que nada coordinación y sincronía-decía Tamao.

-Lo que más me intriga, es cómo le hacen para aplastar los tastes de la guitarra con tal rapidez y agilidad-decía Retoree.

-Eso diría que más que nada, es practica, Onii-chan me ayudó con eso mismo, en un principio a mí se me daba mal tocar la guitarra, era pésima tocándola, pero con el tiempo le fui agarrando práctica, hasta llegar al nivel de maestría que ustedes están viendo actualmente-decía Kotori McDougal.

-Dave, siempre su banda practica hasta muy tarde?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-Sí, es que siempre me centro en que la melodía salga a la perfección y no paramos de practicar hasta que nos salga bien y a la primera-decía Dave.

-Bueno, chicos, hasta hoy acaba la práctica, mañana tenemos un concierto el cuál dejaremops impactados a nuestra audiencia-decía Dave, su hermana y amigos asentían, mientras Plasmágica se iba a dormir a sus cuartos.

En el cuarto de Cyan.

-Trabajé duro para practicar tocar la guitarra y pueda derrotar a los monstruos. Después de todo, estoy muy feliz de haberme unido a Plasmágica. Creo que eso es suficiente para motivarme-decía Cyan acostada en su cama.

-¿Hm?-decía Cyan, mientras veía a ssu guitarra Strawberry Heart.

-¿Está dormido?-se preguntaba Cyan.

A la mañana siguiente, en el concierto telonero de Thrikronica en Shinbu Valley.

El público aclamaba a Trichronika y su vocalista.

-No dijeron palabra alguna en el auto, ¿No? En cambio Dave y su banda estaban muy felices porque por fin tendráin su actuación en vivo-decía Chuchu.

-Cielos, esos chicos son patéticos, deberían aprender de la banda de Dave-decía Retoree.

-Me preocupa, pyuru... Aunque Dave y su banda estarán bien, eso es seguro, pyuru-decía Moa.

En los camerinos, con Shingan CrimsonZ Y DragonHeart.

A Crow se le notaba su nerviosismo awebo, a Yaiba y Aion no parecía notárseles, pero también estaban nerviosos, Rom podía notarlo, en cambio Dave y su banda en vez de nerviosos, estaban emocionados por tocar una de sus canciones en vivo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen teniendo nervios ahora? ¡Es patético!-decía Rom.

-Chicos, controlen sus nervios, esta es la oportunidad que tanto han anhelado, ¿No? Pues disfruten su oportunidad lo antes posible, nosotros también haremos lo qmejor que podamos , para entretener al público con nuestras canciones-decía Dave.

-Dave tiene razón arriba ese ánimo-decía Kyo.

-De verdad que no tienen remedio-decía Iori.

-No es para tanto, ¿Verdad?-decía Nagisa.

-No comprendes del todo a los hombres, Nagisa-chan, ello son así, se ponen nerviosos por cualquier pequeñez tan sencilla como ésta-decía Tamao.

-¡Shingan CrimsonZ! ¡Por favor!-decía el encargado, sin abrir la puerta.

-¡Rom! ¡Echémosle ganas!-decía Crow, levantándose de donde estsba, para tratar de quitarse los nervios, Yaiba y Aion asentían al comentario de Crow.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos, chicos!-decía Rom.

Una vez en el escenario.

-¡Público! ¡Bienvenidos al concierto de Trichronika de hoy!-decía el presentador, mientras el público gritaba como loco.

-¡Sé que todos quieren ver a Trichronika lo antes posible, pero por favor, primero escuchen esta canción! ¡Shingan... CrimsonZ!-decía el presentador.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero yo quiero quer a Shuzo ya mismo! ¡Bu! ¡Bu!-decía una fan del público.

-Con nuestra mirada carmesí, seguimos observándolos y amándolos... ¡Shingan CrimsonZ!-decía primero Crow, para después decir lño último, todo el grupo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos, ganado!-decía Crow, ganándose algo del desprecio de la gente.

-¿Ganado? ¿Estás buscando pelea?-decían unas de las fans del público, enojadas.

-Ah, lo dijo...-decía Chuchu, avergonzada de su compañero.

-Es lo peor, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Todos aquí son fans de Trichron. No son tu ganado-decía Retoree.

Cyan no sabía como reaccionar ante ese comentario de Crow.

Shingan CrimsonZ -Falling Roses

Reikoku ni hikaru saiaku na stigma

Furishikiru misery

Open your eyes

1, 2, 3, 4

Houkai shita sekai o kono ashi de fumishimeta

Zetsubou darake sa, mou nani mo mienai

Ah, kizu darake no kokoro ga

Kurenai o nagashi samayotteiru

Falling rose, falling rose

Kami yo sukui o, Itosuji no hikari o

Falling rose, falling rose

En las gradas.

-¡Sorprendente, se ganaron la audiencia! ¡Lasd bandas son soprendentes! ¡La música es genial!-decía Cyan pensando, con mucha emoción.

De vuelta en el escenario.

Chiriyuku bakari no kono akai bara

Sora takaki saki ni ukabu fate no honoo

Akaku akai itami

Naze ni zetsubou no naka de

In despair

Ah, kizudarake no kokoro ni

Ah, furisosoida endless pain

Ah, fizudarake no kokoro ga

Kurenai o nagashi samayotteiru

Falling rose, falling rose

Kami yo sukui o hitosuji no hikari o

Falling rose, falling rose

Chiriyuki bakari no kono akai bara

Ah, makkuro no sora ga ukandeiru

Sono makkuro na sora no sukima kara

Furitsuzukeru yami ni utare

Akai shizuku o nagashinagara

Totemo nagai aida, sukui o motome samayotteiru

Zutto, zutto, zutto, zutto

Ryoute o awase ten e muke inori nagara

Sukui o motome samayotteiru

Zutto, zutto

Ah nagaredasu kurenai wa tomaru koto o shirazu

Sono shizuku ga yami ni tokedashi hirogatte iku

Hikari no useta hitomi kara katari kakeru zetsubou

Nokosareta hon no sukoshi no kokoro ga

Kurenai o nagashi samayotte iru

Falling rose, falling rose

Kami yo sukui o hitosuji no hikari o

Falling rose, falling rose

Chiriyuku bakari no kono akai bara

La la la

El público gritaba como loco ante la actuación de Shingan Crimsons.

-¡Ahora, sé que quieren que entre Trichronika en acción, pero falta un grupo en presentarse, es un grupo nuevo, su género es algo nunca antes escuchado, es Power Metal, ellos son... DragonHeart-decía el presentador, el público no sabía como reaccioner, pero primero el público quería escuchar como se oía este supuesto Power Metal.

-Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Dave McDougal, soy el vocalista y ex-guitarrista de DragonHeart, ella es mi hermana y guitarrista actual, Kotori McDougal, él es Kyo Kusanagi, es segundo guitarrista de DragonHeart, él es Iori Yagami, es el bajista de DragonHeart, ellas son Nagisa Aoi, es la tecladista de DragonHeart y Tammao Suzumi, la baterista de DragonHeart, nuestro género es conocido como Power Metal, aunque nosotros mismos lo denomimamos como Power Metal Extremo, o Extreme Power Metal, esta canción que cantaremos a continuación se llama Vanishing Hope, de nuestro Album titulado: Beyond The End Of Despair, espero que la disfruten-decía Dave, mientras su grupo se disponía a tocar la canción.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Vanishin Hope

Craving...

I walk in the darkness,

We're all in despair.

Falling...

I've just lost my way,

Cruelty is the strength of the wicked.

There is no way to end the pain of war,

Searching for the mercy.

Vanishing hope. The fire is going out,

I'm just on the edge.

See the fading light,

The pain has gotten worse.

I would rather die than suffer so much pain.

Isn't there a way to eliminate all wars?

I don't put my faith in the evil say,

I keep the better way.

Craving is the way to break all walls,

Fighting on and on.

Shaking the ground,

My ardor is spreading to all over the world.

Open your eyes.

Feeling the unknown force,

It's so marvelous.

Breaking the dark,

It's the immeasurable force.

Now the evil is wiped,

I just feel the dawn is near.

For my right, for my dreams,

I don't stop the fight for freedom.

Till the end of time, I'll have spilled blood...

[Guitar Solo]

I don't put my faith in the evil say,

I keep the better way.

Craving is the way to break all walls,

Fighting on and on.

I don't put my faith in the evil say,

I keep the better way.

Craving is the way to break all walls,

Fighting on and on.

I see the fact. This rage cannot be stopped,

I feel my heart beat.

I can't take anymore.

Shaking the ground,

My ardor is spreading to all over the world.

Open your eyes.

Feeling the unknown force,

It's so marvelous.

Breaking the dark,

It's the immeasurable force.

Now the evil is wiped,

I just feel the dawn is near.

For my right, for my dreams,

I don't stop the fight for freedom.

See the light that's so bright,

Now the time has come.

Feeling the unknown force,

It's so marvelous.

Breaking the dark,

It's too early to give up.

Now the evil is wiped,

I just feel the dawn is near.

For my right, for my dreams,

I don't stop the fight until the end of time.

See the light that's so bright,

Now the time has come.

See the light that's so bright,

Now the time has come!

-Increíble-decía Cyan sin más que decir, ya que no hallaba las palabras exactas para deinir la música de Dave con simples palabras.

-Oigas, Es mi imaginación o la voz se le endureció notablemente? Así no se escuchaba su voz ayer-decía Chuchu muy curiosa,

-Es verdad, eso es muy extraño-decía Retoree.

-E algo muy raro, pyuru-decía Moa.

Todo el público estaba al borde de la locura, la música de DragonHeart le shabía encantado, tanto como para pedir que cantaran otra canción.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay problema que cantemos otra canción, está canción se llama Point Of No Return, del mismo Album: Beyond ThEe End Of Despeir, espero que la disfruten-decía Dave, mietras su banda se disponí a atocar otra de sus canciones.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Poin Of No Return

I see a big moonlight in the distance,

The violet sunset over the sea.

Your word is so shriek, I make up my mind,

I got a warning, beware of night.

In seeking after the real meaning of life,

I fought through thousands of wars.

I've lost my way,

The past is the past.

And all my moaning and,

Groaning will not bring you back.

I'll do something to prove myself again.

My heart is burning,

It's like a flame.

The night is coming,

The moon is so bright.

I can't get the scene out of my mind.

In seeking after the real meaning of life,

I fought through thousands of wars.

I've lost my way,

The past is the past.

And all my moaning and,

Groaning will not bring you back.

Look up the sky,

We just see.

Sign of the hope,

The sun came shining through the clouds.

The light has captured all of our hearts,

We're at the point of no return.

Into the heat of the night,

We'll see the fact.

Pride goes before a fall,

The light has captured all of our hearts,

We can eradicate the truth of the world.

[Guitar/Keyboard Solo]

In seeking after the real meaning of life,

I fought through thousands of wars.

I've lost my way,

The past is the past.

And all my moaning and,

Groaning will not bring you back.

Look up the sky,

We just see.

Sign of the hope,

The sun came shining through the clouds.

The light has captured all of our hearts,

We're at the point of no return.

Into the heat of the night,

We'll see the fact.

Pride goes before a fall,

The light has captured all of our hearts,

We can eradicate the truth of the world...

-Insuperable-decía Cyan, sin saber qué más decir.

-Incréible, esa es la naturaleza del Power Metal, puro poder en estado puro-decía Chuchu impresionada.

-Sin duda, el Power Metal es algo que nació para ser escuchado-decía Retoree.

-Cuánta agilidad, pyuru-decía Moa.

Con Trichronika.

-¡Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno!-decía Shuzo.

-¡Sí, Shuzo!-decían Riku y Kai.

Mientras que del lado contrario iban Singan CrimsonZ junto con DragonHeart.

-Oye Dave, eso estuvo genál, ese Power Metal si que es poder al máximo-decía Crow.

-Tú lo has dicho, Crow, tú lo has dicho-decía Dave.

-¡Hola Shingan, DragonHeart! Gracias por ser nuestro acto de apertura-decía Shuzo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Acaso no vieron nuestro glorioso...-pero Rom paso de largo-¡O-Oye, Rom! ¡Estaremos en problemas si lo golpeas!-decía Crow.

Shuzo creía que Rom lo iba a golpear, pero pasó de largo también, lo que el extrañó.

-Nosotros y la banda de Dave calentamos la audiencia para ustedes-decía Crow.

-De hecho-decía Yaiba.

-Por supuesto-decía Aion.

-Un placer volver a verte-decía Dave, para irse con sus amigos.

-¡Vamos, Kai, Riku!-decía Shuzo.

-¡Sí!-decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me lo puedeo creer, esa banda nueva se ganó al público a tal punto que le pidieron que tocara otra canción, esto no se va a quedar así, DragonHeart!-decía Shuzo mentalmente.

Con Shingan CrimsonZ, DragonHeart y Plasmágica.

-¡Vaya! ¡Buen trabajo, chicos!-decía el señor Maple.

-¡Fui muy popular hoy! ¡Aunque Dave me ganó en eso! A la próxima me ganaré más al ganado-decía Crow.

-Pequeño enano, las miradas hacia ti eran tan pocas como el polvo, comparadas con aquellas dirigidas a mí, el Monstruo negro-decía Aion.

-¿Qué aplausos hubieron más que para mi Ryukenden? Por ello...-decía Yaiba.

-¡Oigan, chicas!-decía Cyan, sus compañeras de Plasmágica volteraron inmediatamente hacia ella.

-E-Este... Cuando me dejaron unirme a su banda, estaba tan feliz... Este... ¡Muchas gracias!-decía Cyan, sus compañeras simplemente sonreían al gesto de Cyan.

-Bien dicho Cyan, ese es el compañerismo-decía Dave.

Mientras que a lo lejos.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que esa es Plasmágica? Esa otra banda es DragonHeart, mmm, sin duda una banda que será difícil de evncer-decía una palirrosada con 2 twinkles.


	3. Capítulo 03: El reto de las bandas

Capítulo 3: El reto de bandas, superando lo insuperable.

En el bar café de la serorita Angélica.

-¿Batalla de bandas?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Sí. Tengo un viajo amigo llamado Ogasawara. Su agencia está intentando promover una banda de chicas...-decía el señor Maple, mientras recordaba que Ogasawara lo ostigaba a que su banda retara a la de él.

-¡Lo recuerdo muy bien! ¡No es como si un grupo de Idols que acaba de aparecer en escena pueda dar competencia! ¡Acepté la batalla de bandas en el S-River!-decía el señor Maple muy enojado.

-¿Ens erio crees que está bien aceptar así de fácil? No he oído buenos comentarios sobre esa agencia-decía la señorita Angélica.

-¡Hagámoslo!-decía Chuchu!.

-¿Eh?-decía el señor Maple.

-¡Como la nueva Plasmágica, creo que estamos listas para eso! Y ustedes, ¿Qué piensan? Sólo hemos podido tocar con Cyan en las prácticas y creo que es una buena oportunidad para que subamos de nivel-decía Chuchu.

-¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡También quero intentarlo!-decía Cyan.

-Estoy de acuerdo-decía Retoree.

¡Yo también, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-Si dicen eso...-decía la señorita Angélica.

-Ya que está decidido... ¡Fortalézcanse con esto!-decía el señor Maple, sirviendoles un platillo, que al parecer era arroz.

-¡Ha llegado la hora de mi primer concierto!-decía Cyan mentalmente.

-Criti... crista... Dice que son estudiantes de secundaria especializadas en el espectáculo de la Academia St. Midi Girls-decía Retoree.

-Vaya, se oye interesante esa banda Criticrista, aunque no me la tomaré en serio hasta oir alguna de sus canciones-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Es gran cosa?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Cyan, ¿No has escuchado de eso?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-Eh, lo siento-decía Cyan nerviosa.

-Para aquellos que quieren truinfar en la industria musical, esa escuela supone la puerta al éxito-decía Chuchu.

-También menciona que son amigas del consejo estudiantil. Parecen muy fuertes-decía Retoree.

-No veo que sean la gran cosa-decía Kyo.

-Siempre que demos lo mejor de nosotros, haremos lo posible por superar nuestros adversarios-decía Iori.

-Así se dice, chicos-decía Dave.

-Me imaginaba que no se impresionarían-decía Nagisa.

-Ya los conoces muy bien, Nagisa-chan-decía Tamao.

Con Criticrista.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecieron las de Plasmágica y DragonHeart?-peguntaba Holmy, una chica con ojeras vacunas, o sea, de vaca, con cabello castaño corto, sin brillo.

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntaba Rosia, una chica pelirrosada, con 2 twinkles, ojos color azul verdosos.

-¿Qué clase de bandas son? ¿Eran brillantes? ¿O fueron un ¡bang!?-preguntaba Jacklyn, una chica de pelo verde azuloso, que lo tenía recogido en una coleta, con ojos color anaranjados.

-Ah, todavía no las he escuchado tocar, así que no sé, pero... Parecía una banda normal. De DragonHeart, lo que puedo decir, es que va a ser una banda difícil de vencer, ellos tocan un género llamado: Power Metal, un género que honestamente me dejó con la boca abierta-decía Rosia.

-No creo que debamos subestimar algo "normal". De DragonHeart puedo decir que me interesé en la habilidad de su tecladista, Nagisa Aoi, quisiera conocerla-decía Tsukino.

-¡No hay problema! Las derrotaremos sin despeinarnos. De DragonHeart, tal vez se nos complique derrotarlos por su música intensa y poderosa, pero de alguna u otra forma nos las arreglaremos para derrotarlos-decía Rosia, mientras se comía una galleta en forma de corazón.

De vuelta en Banded Roking Records.

-Sobre el escenario en S-River donde tendremos la batalla de bandas... Ahí fue donde decidí a sr un músico profesional-decía Chuchu.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Retoree.

-¡Es la primera vez que lo cuentas, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-El concierto que vi ese día dejó uan profunda impresión en mi corazón. Si cierro mis ojos así... ún puedo ver claramente la gran actuación de la guitarra de Grateful King. Antes de eso, la música era algo que disfrutaba escuchar, pero a partir de ese día, disfrutaba tocarla-decía Chuchu.

-¡Entonces S-River puede llamarse tu punto de partida, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-Vaya...-decía Cyan.

-¿Plasmágica dará su primera batalla de bandas en un lugar tan importante?-preguntaba Retoree.

-Chicas, cuento con ustedes-decía Chuchu.

-¡Sí!-decían las 3 al msimo tiempo.

-¡Pues, buenas noches!-decía Chuchu.

En el cuarto de Cyan.

-¡Ah, no puedo esperar a la batalla de bandas!-decía Cyan.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo ques una batalla de las bandas?-preguntaba Starwberry Heart.

-¿Eh?-decía Cyan.

-Lo sabía. Te estabas emocionando si saber lo que era en realidad-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¡Es justo lo que dice la palabra! ¡Es una batalla entre bandas!-decía strwberry Heart.

-¿Una batalla?-preguntaba Cyan impresionada.

-¡Es un concierto de batalla donde llevan sus mejores canciones!-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿Un concierto de batalla?´preguntaba Cyan.

-Dos bandas contienden en un concierto, donde la audiencia decide cuál es mejor. Entonces, la gente que observa las pantallas alrededor de la ciudad y emiten su voto en línea para determinar al ganador. La emoción de la audiencia se convierte en puntos, y las piedras melodisianas de la banda ganadora evolucionan-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Eso no es todo. El ganador recibe sound dollars-decía Strawberry Heart.

-¡Vaya, sorprendente! Ya veo...-decía Cyan.

-¡Me esforzaré para hacer lo mejor que pueda en mi primer concierto con Plasmágica! ¡Así que cuento contigo, Sr. Berry!-decía Cyan.

-¿Sr. Berry?-decía él mismo confundido.

-Es que, "Strawberry Heart" es muy largo... y me hace tartamudear-decía Cyan.

-Como quieras-decía el Sr. Berry.

Mientras en el cuarto de Retoree.

-Dos semanas para la batalla de bandas, ¿Eh? No tenemos mucho tiempo-decía Retoree acostada.

-Tras que al fin pude unirme a una banda... Siempre pensé que quería unirme a una banda. Pero más importante, quería amigas con las que pudiera tocar. Por eso cuando el presidente me reclutó, pensé que era la oportunidad para hacer amigos. Pero no sé cómo ser amiga de alguien, o cómo actuar con ellos-decía Retoree mentalmente, mientras tenía un Flash Back de como entro a Banded Rocking Records.

Flash Back.

Retoree iba caminando con su bajo en su espalda, estonces escucha a una banda tocar.

-¡Escuchen ganado! ¡Puliremos nuestras almas carmesí mucho más y estaremos en la cima de Midi City! ¡Somos Shingan CrimsonZ!-decía Crow.

-¿Te interesan las bandas?-preguntaba el señor Maple.

Retoree miro a su lado, pero no vio a nadie, entonces vio abajo y se dio cuanta que era alguien bajito, lo que la asustó.

-Hola. Este soy yo-decía el señor Maple, meintras le daba su tarjeta de presentación.

-¿Banded Roking Records?-decía Retoree leyendo la tarjeta.

-Ellos son de mi agencia-decía el señor Maple, refiriéndose a Shingan CrimsonZ.

-¡Hoy fui el más popular!-decía Crow.

-¡El dios del Sol oscuro desciende!-decía Aion.

-Estaba pensando en formar una banda de chicas. Estoy buscando miembros para eso-decía el Señor Maple.

-¿Una banda?-preguntaba Retoree.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Me permitirías escuchar tu bajo?-preguntaba el señor Maple.

-C-Claro, pero...-decía sonrojada, ya que le daba pena que la vieran tocar.

En Banded Rocking Records.

-Soy Chuchu. Un gusto en conocerte-decía la misma.

-¡Soy Moa, pyuru!-decía la misma.

-Soy... Retoree. G-Gusto en conocerlas...-decía la misma.

En la práctica.

-¡Moa, me gusta la que hiciste en el coro!-decía Chuchu.

-¿En serio, pyuru?-preguntaba Moa.

-¡También estuviste bien, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-¡Gracias!-decía Chuchu.

-Bueno... me retiro-decía Retoree, que estaba muy nerviosa, pero las demás no se dieron cuenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijimos algo que la molestara?-preguntaba Chuchu.

Fin del Flash Back.

-"Unidas", ¿No? A pesar que hemos estado juntas por un tiempo, aún no he sido capaz de acercarme a Chuchu o Moa-decía Retoree.

En el cuarto de Moa.

-Pyurururu, pyururururu, rururu...-decía Moa, mientras al parecer mandaba mensajes a su madre.

-Si no envío un reporte de de mi investigación de este Planeta pronto, van a pensar que estoy holgazaneando, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Si otro investigador viene, será mucho pero, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Pero, justo ahora, necesito priorizar el ganar la batalla de bandas, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Puedo hacer el reporte después de eso, pyuru-decía Moa.

-Lo que significa, a dormir, pyuru-decía Moa.

En el cuarto de Chuchu.

-Para estar en la cima del mundo musical algún día. Sí, esa es mi meta... no, mi ambición. Haré lo que sea para realizar eso. Incluso si significa...-decía Chuchu, mientras estaba en su computadora.

En el cuarto de Cyan.

-Oye, Sr. Berry, ¿Qué crees que necesito hacer para ganar la batalla de bandas?-preguntaba Cyan a trawberry Heart, mientras ella se quitaba uno de sus audífonos, para escuchar.

-¿Es la cosa más imortante ganar a otra banda?-preguntaba el Sr. Berry.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo es? ¿Entonces para que es la batalla?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Bueno, cuando veas una, lo entenderás, pero si quieres ayuda con lo mismo, creo deberías pedisle ayuda a Dave-decía el Sr. Berry.

-¿A Dave? ¿Y por qué él?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Porque él es el pilar de su banda, gracias a él DragonHeart puede seguir vigente, Dave era el guitarrista principal, pienso que si le pides unos consejos de como mejorar en tus composiciones y riffs de guitarra, creo sería un buen comeinzo-decía el Sr. Berry.

-Ah, ya veo, no es una mala idea-decía Cyan, en ese momento Cyan se pone su audífono de nuevo, pero algo rondaba por su mente en ese momento.

-Oye...-decía Cyan, pero Strawberry Heart no le respondía.

-¿Eh?-decía Cyan, viendo que el Sr. Berry no respondía-¿Eh? ¿De nuevo? Cielos, siempre se detiene cuando necesito un consejo-decía Cyan, mientras se ponía a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-Preocúpate por elloy pule tus habilidades poco a poco. Si no lo haces...-decía Strawberry Heart mentalmente.

Al día siguiente, con Plasmágica.

-¡Mañana es finalmente el día! ¡Toqué todo como se debe, así que creo que sonará bien!-decía Chuchu.

-Tampoco cometí errores-decía Retoree.

-¡Podemos hacerlo, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-Cyan, ¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Chuchu, mientras veía a Cyan pensativa.

-¿Eh? Bueno...-decía Cyan, pero entonces recordó cuántas veces aal día entrenaba la banda de Dave-Es cierto que nadie se equivocó, pero...-decía Cyan mentalmente.

-Creo podríamos mejorar aún más, si pedimos consejos a la banda de Dave, DragonHeart-decía Cyan algo nerviosa, ya que por fin podía decir algo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-Sí, sólo recuerda la forma de tocar de ellos, es más, recientemente le pedí a Dave que me enseñara más riffs de guitarra, y he mejorado bastante, eso creo-decía Cyan.

-De ser así, le pediré a Tamao-sama que me ayude a mejorar con la batería, pyuru-decía Moa.

-S-Supongo debería pedirle a Iori-san que me ayude con el bajo-decía Retoree algo nerviosa.

-Si lo ven de esa forma, entonces le pediré a Kotori-sama que me ayude a mejorar en mis riffs de guitarra-decía Chuchu.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Plasmágica, prepárense para la práctica-decían llamando a la banda, la cuál estaba acompañada de DragonHeart, porque tenían la curiosidad de conocer a Criticrista.

-¡Chicas, vamos!-decía Chuchu.

Al entrar, pudieron ver que estaba practicando Criticrista.

Plasmágica se quedó impresionada por la forma de cantar de sta banda, en cambio, Dave pensaba que era una banda promedio, pero que tenía un gran potencial por ser descubierto.

-¡Son realmente buenas, pyuru!-decía Moa sorprendida.

-No, están más allá de si son buenas o no...-decía el señor Maple.

-¿Ellas son Criticrista?-preguntaba Cyan mentalmente.

-No lo hacen nada mal, para ser novatas, claro-decía Dave.

-¡Ah, Plasmágica! ¡Buanos días!-decía Rosia.

-Ah, gusto en conocerte. Somos...-decía Chuchu, pero es interrumpida por Rosia.

-¡Sé quiénes son! Eres Chuchu, Retoree, Moa y la nueva integrante Cyan, ¿Verdad? Y ustedes son DragonHeart: Dave McDougal, Kotori McDougal, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Nagisa Aoi y Tamao Suzumi ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-decía Rosia.

-Si, seguramente estás muy informada-decíoa Dave.

-Lamento el no presentarme antes. Soy la bajista, Holmy. Un placer conocerlos-decía la misma.

-¡Soy la baterista, Jacklyn! ¡Gusto en conocerlos!-decía la misma.

-Soy Tsukino. Toco el teclado. Me gusta la pasta de frijoles rojos-decía la msima.

-¡Oye, Tsukino! ¿Hablando de comida de nuevo?-preguntaba Rosia.

-Esa chica me recuerda a Dave, si no está hablando de música habla de comida o de videojuegos-decía Kyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Soy Rosia! Canto y toco la guitarra. ¡Un placer conocer a tan buenos y honorables jóvenes!-decía Rosia, mientras un aura de corazones aparecía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa con esa aura? Esta niña... es buena...-decía Chuchu nerviosa.

-Mmm, esta chica está ocultando su verdadera personalidad, pero, ¿Por qué razón lo hace?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-¡Hola, Maple!-decía el señor Ogasawara.

-¡Ogasawara!-decía el Señor Maple.

-¡Eres un huevo principiante como siempre!-decía Ogasawara, acariciando la cabeza de Maple.

-¡Así fue como me hicieron! Además, las damas de las tiendasd e comida de New-Bridge piensan que soy adorable...-decía el Señor Maple mientras hacía un berrinche.

-¿Qué piensas de la habilidad de nuestra banda?-preguntaba Ogasawara.

-¡Hmph! No son la gran cosa. Nuestra Plasma...-decía el señor Maple, pero es interrumpido por Ogasawara.

-Ah, cierto. Hemos decidido darles un debut mayor. ¡Serán populares en poco tiempo, ganando muchos sound dellars para nosotros!-decía Ogasawara, mientras se reía.

-¡El valor de la música no puede ser medido en soud dollars!-decía el señor Maple.

-¿Eh? ¿Sigues diciendo eso?-preguntaba Ogasawara.

-Eso es lo que creo. ¡Es por eso que dejé la agencia Dagger! Si piensas en esas chicas...-decía el señor Maple, pero Ogasawara lo ignora.

-¡No necesito tus consejos! Los caminos ante nosotros son diferentes-decía Ogasawara.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntaba Rosia.

-¡Sí, dscansen antes del espectáculo!-decía Ogasawara.

-¡Sí!-decía Rosia.

-Esa chica es rara-decía Dave.

-¿A quién te refieres?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-A Rosia, ella está ocultando su verdadera personalidad-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

-¡Bueno, aquí está el volumen siete de la batalla de banda de chicas! ¡Hoy tendremos una batallla entre estas bandas! Primero, de la academia St. Midi Girls, donde solo las elegidas entran... Actuales estudiantes y grandes novatas... ¡Criticrista!-decía el presentador.

Criticrista estaba a punto de cantar su canción, llamada: Yes IdolSengen.

Criticrista - Yes IdolSengen

One two three four!

Omatase shimashita (it's show time!) kyuuto ni kanaderu yo

Doki doki saseru yo (show rock!) konya mo meshi agare

Sou motto motto soba de kanjitai yo kitto kitto haato wa kyuu sekkin

Kizami komu nda takanaru omoi yes (yes!) yes (yes!) tomaranai

Motto yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) utaou yo yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) koe agete

Machi djuu ni todoketai watashi tachi no kono melody

Motto dance (dance!) dance (dance!) odorou yo don (don!) don (don!) maki konde

Sekai wo kake meguru donna toki demo

Hibiki wataru zutto

Kono omoi tomaranai no yay!

Mada mada owaranai (show time!) sara ni mori ageru yo

Tada miteru dake ja (oh no!) tanoshi nda mon kachi

Sou chotto buruu na kimochi sonna hi datte watashi tachi ga egao ni kaeru kara

Tsukami ni iku yo minna no haato wo knock (down!) knock (down!) nerai uchi!

Motto yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) sawagou yo yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) te wo futte

Karada juu de hajiketeru watashi tachi no kono melody

Motto dance (dance!) dance (dance!) odottara don (don!) don (don!) afurete ku

Muchuu ni nareru deshou kono tokimeki ga

Asu wo terasu motto

Saigo made o minogashi naku yay!

Motto yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) utaou yo yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) koe agete

Machi djuu ni todoketai watashi tachi no kono melody

Motto dance (dance!) dance (dance!) odorou yo don (don!) don (don!) maki konde

Sekai wo kake meguru donna toki demo

Hibiki wataru zutto

Kono omoi tomaranai no yay!

El público gritaba como loco al escuchar la canción.

-¡Ahora tenemos a las chicas de Bnded Rocking Records, que recientemente obtuvieron un nuevo meimbro y subieron de nivel! ¡La nueva... Plasmágica!-decía el presentador.

-¡Mi primer concierto!-decía Cyan emocoinada mentalmente.

Plasmágica-Meikyuu Destiny (Versión Power Metal)

Hitori demo heiki nanda to

Sou omotte ita keredo

Kizuitara mune ni hirogaru NOISE

... Tsuyogatte ita

Tobitatsu sono ippo no

Yuuki ga dasenakute

Meikyuu de samayou

Kokoro ga zawameku

Totsuzen ni fureta DESTINY

Kyoumei suru futari no MELODY

Utsumuku koto sae mo wasuresaseru tsuyosa

Kimi ga iru sore dake de

Tsuyoku nareru mou mayowanai

Ima nara mieru yo bokura ga iru ashita ga

Itsu no hi ka tsukameru yume to

Sou omotte ita keredo

Itetsuita yuuyami ni torikomare

... Kanashikute

Namida o nagasu imi mo

Dare ni mo ienakute

Sagashi motometeta

Atatakai hikari o

Hitsuzen to shitta DESTINY

Yuuki o morau kasanaru MELODY

Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo issho ni kanadeyou

Kimi ga iru sore dake de

Boku wa tsubasa o te ni ireta yo

Ima nara toberu yo kono tsubasa hirogete

Totsuzen ni fureta DESTINY

Kyoumei suru futari no MELODY

Utsumuku koto sae mo wasuresaseru tsuyosa

Kimi ga iru sore dake de

Tsuyoku nareru mou mayowanai

Ima nara mieru yo bokura ga iru ashita ga

-¡Muy bien, público! ¿Qué benda fué más sorprendente? ¡Sigan dando sus votos!-decía el presentador, mientras el público y personas de todo el Sound World daban sus votos.

-¡Bien, ¿Quién será la ganadora?!-decía el presentador.

-Cyan, eso fue un gran arreglo!-decía Chuchu.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste de eso antes, ´pyuru?-preguntaba Moa.

-Este, lo siento... Fue difícil tener una oportunidad para hacerlo. Además, las canciones de Dave me inspiraron hacer esta versión de la canción-decía Cyan.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Chuchu.

-Este... ¿Por qué será...?-Cysn ni siquiera sabía el por qué lo había hecho.

-Creo que sé cómo te sientes, Cyan. Creo que si no fuera Por Iori-san, hubiera creído que mejor sería renunciar-decía Retoree.

-En cualquier caso, gracias a Cyan, esta ha sid nuestra mejor actuación!-decía Chuchu.

-¡Concuerdo, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-No creo que haya hecho nada... Seguro que fue la música... Además DragonHeart nos ayudo en nuestras prácticas-decía Cyan, cuando de repente, todo se pone oscuro, en donde estaban ellas.

-¡Tenemos los resustados! ¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Quién ganará?-preguntaba el presentador.

-¡Al parecer es un empate!-decía el presentador.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un empate?-decía Rosia, que no podía crees que esas chicas pudieran igualar su música, tanto como para que lo declararan como empate.

-¿Empate?-preguntaba Cyan sorprendida.

-Cyan, empatamos, creo que con eso estamos a salvo mientras-decía Chuchu.

Mientras, que en el público, con dragonHeart.

-¿Qué te parece, Dave? Ese grupo Criticrista empató con Plasmágica-decía Kyo.

-Vaya, no pensé que Criticrista fuera tan bueno como para que empatara con Plasmágica, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Que es hora de tomar una siesta?-preguntaba Kyo.

-No, es hora de hacer un reto-decía Dave.

-Con que un reto, ¿Eh? Me parece estupendo-decía Iori.

-¿Vas a retar a esas chicas, Dave-sama?-preguntaba Nagisa Aoi.

-Era de esperarse de Dave-sama, quiere probar que tan buenas son ellas, Criticrista-decía Tamao Suzumi.

De vuelta en el escenario, con Criticrista y Plasmágica.

-¿Cómo puede ser que esas chicas pudieron empatarnos? Esto no tiene ningún sentido-decía Rosia, que estaba claramente enojada.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que esas chicas mejoraron en poco tiempo-decía Holmy.

-De hecho, el estilo que esas chicas usaron, es muy similar al que la banda DragonHeart usa-decía Jacklyn.

-Si, esas chicas sin duda mejoraron como no nos podíamos imaginar-decía Tsukino.

-Por favor, era imposible que nos ganaran, esto debe ser un complot, sí, seguramente es un complot-decía Rosia.

-Disculpe, pero fue un empate justo-decía Chuchu.

-Eso no me lo voy a creer hasta que alguien me haga ver lo contrario-decía Rosia.

En ese momento, DragonHeart entra en escena.

-¿De verdad crees que no es un empate justo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Así es, eso no pudo ser de esa manera, seguramente hicieron trampa-decía Rosia.

-Oye, nunca haríamos eso-decía Cyan.

-Si de verdad piensan eso, por qué no hacemos esto, yo las reto a un duelo de bandas-decía Dave, haciendo que el público se emocionara.

-¿Un reto? ¿Estás seguro? No quisiera que te arrepintieras después-decía Rosia.

-No te preocupes, lo que decida el público es lo que veremos como el veredicto final-decía Dave.

-¡Miren nada más, al parecer Dragon Heart ha retado a Criticrista a un duelo de bandas!-decía el presentador.

Con Criticrista.

-Rosia, ¿Estás segura de esto? No sabemos si estamos al nivel de esa banda todavía-decía Holmy.

-Sí, no quisiera perder sin antes haber mejorado en la batería-decía Jacklyn.

-No creom que tengamos oportunidad de ganar, y menos con esa chica Nagisa en el grupo de Dave, creo ella va a ser la clave para nuestra derrota-decía Tsukino.

-Despreocúpense, todo va a salir bien, no vamos a perder-decía Rosia.

Con DragonHeart.

-Dave, ahora que retaste a su banda, ¿Qué canción planeas usar en el reto de bandas?-preguntaba Kyo.

-Sabes muy bien cuál es, es una en la que Nagisa va a lucirse muy bien en el teclado-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya creo saber a cuál canción te refieres-decía Kyo.

-De ser así, tenemos que dejarle la mayoría del trabajo a Nagisa en el teclado-decía Iori.

-Entonces no los defraudaré, haré todo lo posible ppor lucirme lo más que se pueda en al melodía-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Yo te apoyaré con la batería en lo que más pueda, Nagisa-chan-decía Tamao Suzumi.

De nuevo con el presentador.

-¡Ahora Criticrista entra en escena con una nueva canción!-decía el presentador.

Criticrista (Icon for Hire) - Make a Move

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Somebody

Test my reality

Check if there's a weak spot

Clingin' to insanity

Hopes the world will ease up

Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better

'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure

Everyone started out a little insane

But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game

But some of you never learned to drop the act

So under that skin of yours: a heart attack

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

We got got all our lives to lose

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part

I'll play right along

Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

And if I had the answers I'd have written them out

So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about

But all I've ever learned comes second-hand

And I dare not preach what I don't understand

You and I; we share the same disease

Cover up; compromise what we grieve

I've let more than my share of revivals die

This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

We got got all our lives to lose

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part

I'll play right along

Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

Pointing my fingers the problems still linger

They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger

Playing with fire I live like a liar

Please somebody make a move

Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)

Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)

Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)

Somebody

Somebody make a move

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part

I'll play right along

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

We got got all our lives to lose

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part

I'll play right along

Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

Todo el público empezó a gritar como loco al escuchar esta canción nueva de Criticrista.

-Superen eso, inútiles-decía Rosia.

-Mmm, nada mal, pero creo que les falta para superarnos-decía Dave.

-¿Por?-decía Rosia.

-Ya lo verán cuando toquemos y cantemos nuestra canción-decía Dave.

-Y ahora, el grupo que se ha vuelto popular en todo Midi City con su singular Power Metal, ellos son DragonHeart-dedía el presentador.

En ese instante, amigas de Dave aparecieron, Haruka Haruno, Towa Akagi, Karen Minazuki, Minami Kaido, Kirara Amanogawa, junto con Michiru Kaioh, las cuáles todas tenían violines, los cuáles usarían para tocar junto cpon lña banda de Dave.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Winning The Honor

I'm on the stage

Always a challenge

Find out the moment of winning the honor

Endless journeys It's not so easy

Catch the moment of winning the honor

Trust myself! Ascertain!

I know that I have a strong will

Believe myself! Ingrain!

Time passes I don't keep still

I hate the fake Shake and bake

Find out the moment of winning the honor

Trust myself! Encourage!

I know what I should do now

Believe myself! Downstage!

I must keep winning somehow

Can I spend a fruitful day? Can I do it?

Sometimes I feel the strain

I have a sleepless night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

Anyone believes that the dream comes true someday

Can I follow the right way? Can I do it?

Sometimes I get scared

I pass an uneasy night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

Anyone believes that the dream comes true someday

Trust myself! Ascertain!

I know that I have a strong will

Believe myself! Ingrain!

Time passes I don't keep still

Can I spend a fruitful day? Can I do it?

Sometimes I feel the strain

I have a sleepless night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

Anyone believes that the dream comes true someday

Can I follow the right way? Can I do it?

Sometimes I get scared

I pass an uneasy night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

I keep on standing on the stage toward the dream

I can do!

Todo el mundo quwedó impactado ante el teclado que tocaba con gran maestría Nagisa Aoi, Tsuki quedó impresionada, sin duda no espereaba que fuera mejor de lo que esperaba, y Rosia tenía envidia de la hermana de Dave, Kotori, esa forma de tocar parecía insuperable, Jacklyn simplemente quería llegar a conocer a su baterista para que le enseñara su forma de tocar extrema la batería.

-El ganador es DragonHeart, con un 80% de ventaja para DaronHeart-decía el presentador,

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-preguntaba Rosia incrédula.

-Toma esto, perra-decía Moa metalmente.

-Dave, escúchame bien, no sé como lo haces, pero te superaré, de eso estoy segura-decía Rosia, mientras e iba junto con su demmás amigas.

-Dave, no sé por qué, pero te ganaste una rival y supuesta acosadora-decía Kyo riéndose por lo bajo de Dave.

-No jadas, en serio, esgto me da muy mala güero, un mal presentimiento-decía Dave con la piel de gallina.

Con Criticrista.

-Rosia, vamos, la derrota no tienes que tomártela muy a pecho-decía Holmy.

-No, debe de haber una forma para ganarle, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo?-decía Rosia.

-Yo se cómo-decía algo en el subconsiente de Rosia.

-¿Quién eres?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Soy tu conciencia-decía la concirncia mala de Rosia.

-¿Mi conciencia?-preguntaba Rosia impresionada mentalmente.

-Así es, conozco todo sobre ti, sé que quieres y sé conmo puedes consegurlo-decía ina mini-Rosia con cuernos y alas de demonio, que parecía ser su parte mala.

-¿Y qué crees que tengo qué hacre?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Pues ese Dave se ve que es alguien formidable, creo que deberías sacarle información-decía la miniRosia.

-¿Y cómo?-decí mentalmente Rosia.

-Pues muy fácil, sedúcelo, con tu cuerpo no te costará que caega ante ti, después de todo, estás dispuesta a hecer cualquier cosa para ser la mejor, ¿No?-decía la mini-Rosia.

-Bueno, no parece mala idea, de esa forma podría mejorar mi estilo musical, después lo botaría como basura, es una gran idea-decía Rosia mentalmente.

-No, no lwe hagas caso, eso está en contra de toda la moral-decía otra mini-Rosia, sólo que está tenía alas de ángel, esta debería ser su conciencia buena.

-Hay, no mames, tú no has ayudado en nada, ni siquiera le has dado buenos cosejos, deberían despedirte por inútil-decía la mini-Rosia diabólica.

La mini-Rosia angelical se fue llorando con un aura negra en su alrededor.

-Sí, es una gran idea, Dave McDougal, m+ás vale que te ´prepares, porque te vol a seducir y después a botarte como la basura que realmente eres-decía Rosia mentalmente, mientras se freía como loca, mientras su amigas la veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Me estoy preocupando por la salud mental de Rosia-decía Holmy preocupada.

-Lo que más me preocupa a mí, es lo que tiene planeado hacer-decía Jacklyn.

-De hecho, lo que me preocupa, es lo que pasa por su mente en este momento-decía Tsukino algo nerviosa.

Con Plasmágica, DragonHeart y algunas Pretty Cure y una que otra Sailor Scout.

En ese momento, Dave siente un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Dave?-preguntaba Kyo.

-Siento que alguien está planeando jun plan perverso en mi contra-decía Dave sin pensar.

-De ser así, me imagino quiénes podrían ser-decía Kyo, pensando en ciertas chicas mágicas, mejor conocidas como Pretty Cure.

-Oye, no es gracioso, Kyo-decía algo molesto, Dave.

-Cyan... Gracias-decía Retoore.

-No es nada, como todas dijeron, debí decirles antes. Pero fue difícil hacerlo... Soy muy introvertida, así que hay muchas cosas que no puedo decircomo se deben... No tengo ningún amigo. Pero hoy pensé... Que con mis compañeras de banda, puedo usar la música en vez de palabras. ¡Eso es suficiente para llegar a ustedes! Creo Dave debe sentirse de la misma manera-decía Cyan.

Esto hizo que se sonrojara Retoore.

-¿Sonó muy cursi?-preguntaba Cyan.

-Para nada-decía Retoore.

-¡Qué bien!-decía Cyan.

-Ay, no. Empatamos. Aunque nuestra piedras melodisianas evolucionaron-decía Chuchu.

-¡Pero tambié siento que logramos algo más, pyuru!-decía Moa.

-¡Sí, tienes razón!-decía Cyan.

-¡La próxima no empataremos, ni perderemos!-decía Chuchu.

-¡Por supuesto!-dec+ia Retoore.

-Tendremos que practicar a partir de mañana-decía Cyan.

-Sí-decía Retoore.

-¡Creo que finalmente podré hacer amigos!-decía Retoore mentalmente.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?-preguntaba Cyan curiosa.

-Ellas son Haruka Haruno, Minami Kaido, Kirara Anamogawa, Towa Akagi, Karen Minazuki y Michiru Kaioh-decía Dave.

-Gusto en conocerlas-decían todas las Pretty Cure presentes y la Sailor Scout.

Mientras, en otro lugar.

-¡Vaya, Criticrista son menores que nosotros! ¡Sólon están en secundaria! Debe ser bueno ser joven-decía un Myumon.

-¡Soprendente! ¡Digo, es muy impresionante! Y sí que son lindas...-decía otro Myumon.

-Debe ser el ambiente-decía una Myumon con lentes.

-¿Ambiente?-preguntaba otra Myumon.

-No creo qu podamos hacerlo a menos que estemos en Midi City-decía la Myumon con lentes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La música es como el Sol, brilla resplandeciente v en todo! ¿Cierto, Hakkun?-decía la otra Myumon.

-Sí... Pero quiero ir a MidI City-decía ese Myumon.

-¡Lo siento! ¡El japonés clasico es un lío! ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, chicos?-preguntaba una Myumon recién llegada.

-¡Quiero ir a Midi City!-decían los Myumon que reciéntemente estaban charlando.

-¡Ah, Mkidi City es genial! ¿Quieren ir? ¡Como sea, hay unas grandes bandas ahora mismo!-decía la Myumon recién llegada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué bandas?-preguntaba la Myumon de lentes.

-¡Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan! ¡Son como diosas de la música! ¡Y Thorns Of Life! ¡Son autoproclamados como: "Los ´Angeles de la Oscuridad"!-decía la Myumon recién llegada.


End file.
